


From No Love To You and I

by PurelyPreath



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurelyPreath/pseuds/PurelyPreath
Summary: How long does it take for someone to realise that the person they thought they loved is also the person they can go without.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure I'm a work in progress so I don't know...

Chapter 1

Tobin had just finished her summer at a soccer clinic to help her improve some of her techique after she tore here acl the previous year. Physical therapy and limitless hours of netflix later she was ready to take on the new year, stepping into Stanford a sophmore and ready to get back onto the pitch, her team mates and the game she loved. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the flight attendant "Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land, please take your seats and buckle up"  She did as she was instructed, looking out of the window seat, while bopping her head to the song playing through her beats.

As she waited for her luggage, her phone began buzzing, taking it out of her back pocket she smiled at the silly face that lit it up. It was her best friend Allie calling.....

"Tobin and Allie had know eacother since Allie had kicked her soccer ball through Tobin's window one Saturday afternoon, Tobin remembers how awful Allie had felt while knocking on the door to apologize for the broken window. The two of them were two completely opposite people. Tobin was always kind of laid back and chilled and Allie had always been the life of the party. They met when they were 9 and had been inseprable ever since. Saying Allie was gorgeous was an understatement, even through her glasses Allie was always beautiful, which she never thought she was.They bonded over their love for soccer and would spend countless hours doing everything and anything together so it was no surprise they ended up at the same college, sharing the same apartment alitte off campus"

 

Tobin swipes and answers the call.. "Hey dork" Through the sound of traffic Tobin hears Allie curse and say "Hey who are you calling a dork? don't make me turn this car around" Both girls laugh as Allie tells Tobin she'll be there in 10mins. Perfect Tobin replies, thinking its enough time to get her bags and get to the exit. Allie curses again before yelling at someone, presumably some idiot who cut her off and the call drops. Tobin grabs her bags and head for the door, just as Allie pulls up, hopping out of the car and running towards her and jumping ontop of Tobin making her drop her bags on the pavement. They hug while Tobin whispers, "Well someone missed me"...giving a little chuckle" "watch it Heath" Allie says as she jumps off. Allie grabs Tobin's bags and head for the car, "Lets go before I get a ticket" she yells back. Tobin gets in as as they drive off says "I missed you too Al" smiling the girls drive back to campus but stopping at their local brew to pick up some coffee. The two talk all the way home as they get into the elevator Allie turns to Tobin and asks if she's ready for the party tonight. Allie had unknowingly told all their friends that Tobin would definitely be at the campus mixer later that night, a way to welcome the freshmen and see all her teammates and friends. Tobin always hated that Allie would drag her to these things but a part of her always enjoyed it and since she had not seen her friends since before summer she was actually looking forward to it. Reaching the apartment Allie just through Tobin's bags down, patted her on the bum and said "You've got an hour to get ready Heath" before she headed to her own room to get ready, fiercly texting away on her phone before she closed her bedroom door. 

********

Alex was waiting for Kelley who was on the phone with someone, as she heard her shout, "great I'll meet you there" before she hung up. "Who was that?" Alex asked, "that was Christen". Kelley had known Christen from highschool and she had just transferred from North Carolina. Christen was a forward and was joining the team to play for Stanford. Alex looked at Kelley abit too curiously as if to ask if the two had been more that friends Kelley said as Alex just shrugged her shoulders and whispered "nothing". As the girls got ready, Alex started to drift off, wondering if she had picked the right outfit, her mind drifting to monday morning when they had their first team meeting of the year. Coach had emailed all the girls and told them to be there promtly at 9 a.m..... Alex was probably the most popular girl at Stanford she was beautiful in that sunset kind of way, her long dark wavey hair and perfectly toned body, not to mention her piercing hazel eyes and raspy voice was enough to make anyone fall for her and given the fact that she was the school's leading goal scorer , everyone wanted to date her. But Alex never really seemed all that interested though, much to the dismay of Kelley who was always trying to set her up or promting her to get out there. A knock on the door snapped her out of her daydreaming, Kelley yelling from the hallway, "I got it"  she heard. She heard voices streaming in and not until it came closer she heard who it was. Alex peeped out of her door to Sam, Ashlyn and Ali as she smiled and Ali gave her a wink. "Well don't just stand there" Ali says walking over to give Alex a warm hug, as the other two follow suit and all the girls bundled in one huge hug, laughter pouring from the. A few minutes later, Ashlyn said," well girls, its time to get this road on the show", winking at Ali who smiled at her thinking what a nerd before giving her a sweet smile. Kelley was texing away and told the girls about her friend Christen as they all made their way out of the apartment, Alex grabbing her bag and their keys because Kelley was contantly locking them or herself out. A smile appeared on her face as she thought about the last time Kelley had locked them out, closing the door they all hopped into the elavator and headed to the mixer. 

Music was blasting as the girls made their way to the front door of the Sorority house Lauren,Abby,and Julie shared. The door flings open as some of the boys from the basketball team fall out laughing at whose better at beer pong, as one looks up and greets Kelley with a smile, "Hey girls" he says, Lauren is inside in the kitchen I think as they make their way to the car." Where are you going" Alex asks and he shouts to make a beer and ice run. The girls shuffle inside making their way through the crowd of people screaming shot shot shot. In the kitchen Syd and Meghan are mixing up drinks and handing them out left and right as someone bumps into a slightly taller older girl. "I'm sorry" she says and  Alex looks right into the eyes of Tobin....Thats okay she says, giving Alex a smile. Alex looks into her eyes feeling her cheeks turn a slight shade of red, she's never noticed how cute Tobin's smile was until that moment. all of a sudden she thinks to herself "why are you just standing there? say something...anything you idiot" Tobin is standing with a drink in her hand, not particularly interested in whatever it is Syd and Meghan are handing out. She's wearing a simple ripped jeans, white t-shirt and her black snapback. Alex can feel her stomach turning as she stares the girl up and down, from her lips to the way her shirt hangs over her muscular body and suddenly she can't breathe. "Has Tobin always looked this good"........ "Hello earth to Alex" as Ali waves her hand infront of her face. Alex snaps out of it as Ali asks her what that was about. Nothing Alex says as she watches Tobin disappear around a corner into another room of the house. "Right" Ali says with a smirk on her face, "come on lets get you a drink" before dragging her to the kitchen.

 

Chapter 2

 

Christen walks over to the sorority house as she gets a text from Kelley. 

KO: "Just got here, you better be on your way lol" Christen laughs as she replies 

C.P: "Be there in 2mins:-) "on the walk over Christen takes in the scenery and imagines how the meeting on monday will go. Its never easy being the new girl and a part f her is happy she has kelley to help show her the ropes. BEEEEEEEP her phone buzzes again with yet another text from Kelley. 

KO:" Meet you outside then we can walk the floor together" Christen doesn't reply as she turns the corner and walks up the driveway. "Chris" she hears recognizing the voice instantly as Kelley comes running up towards her, pulling her in for hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Kel" and she takes the smaller girl into her arms," its good to see you" she exhales a sigh of relief, happy to see Kelley again. "So are you ready to party?" Kelley asks as she releases Christen from her grip,and hooking their arms together. Christen laughs and says "Oh Kel glad some things never change" both girls laughing out loud. They walk into the house and Christen gets a nervous twitch in her stomach " What if they don't like me? "," Its okay" Kelley says as if she had heard Christen thoughts, "They will love you, almost as much as I do" she smiles before giving her a small nudge. As the reach the kitchen Syd, Ali and Meghan has taken up to dancing on the counter to some Drake playing in the background. Kelley!!! Syd yells out as she stumbles just enough for Ashlyn to get hold of her." Easy there" Ashlyn says as Syd spins her head around" I've got it Harris" as she sticks her tongue out to Ash who just laughs it off as she says "sure" winking as she gets another drink. Allie and Tobin rush into the kitchen and asks the rest of the girls if any of them is up for a game of beer pong, I'm in Alex says smirking as she brushes up against Tobin, "We'll play too" Kelley says as everyone turns around to see who Kelley's partner will be. "Their all staring at me" Everyone this is my dearest friend Chris, she just transferred here so be nice or I'll clog you one Kelley points out....Everyone bursts out laughing and make their way to meet her, Christen she says introducing herself to the girls as Meghan hand her a drink. "That was fast Pinoe" Ali points out, "trying to get the newbie drunk already?" she says with a huge grin. "Not at all Kriegs" she responds, just consider it a welcome to Stanford drink. I've got to take a piss she says as she smiles and excuses herself, no doubt having had one too many drinks.  All the girls had done their greetings when Tobin makes her way over to Christen red solo in hand all the while staring into the eyes of the green eyed brunette who had the biggest smile on her face. Hi I'm Tobin, some people call me Tobs and unfortunatley Toby (rolling her eyes) she says extending a hand out to meet Christen's. Christen meets her and says I'm Christen, nice too meet you, with a sweet smile on her face, tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear and Tobin can't help but smile, before being dragged away by Alex to the beer pong table, nice to meet you too Tobin lets out before disappearing into another room. Christen makes her way to the kitchen counter listening to Allie talk about the meeting on Monday and telling Christen not to be nervous but for some reason she cannot stop thinking about the tall bronzed midfielder she just met with the gorgeous smile, who just a few minutes ago held her hand if only just for a brief second. Tobin Heath she said under her breath, smiling ever so lightly. "Chriiissss it's our turn", she heard Kelley yell out, snapping back from her original thought making her way to Kel who took her hand and led her to the game. Alex and Tobin had just beat Allie and Ali who were not pleased by all the trash talk. Come on Chris lets show them how its done grabbing Christen's shoulders and shaking them as if to pump up the brunette. The game goes fast as both parties are are pretty good. The rest of the girls have now chosen sides half yelling Come On Tobs and Al while the rest are rooting for Chris and Kelley, Alex has begun slurring her words along with Kelley which started to affect their aim so it was up to Christen and Tobin to make sure their team one. With the ball hopping over the net and missing the cup Christen lets out a "Dammit" Tobin lets out a smirk and lets it rip, it lands right into the cup infront of Christen....Drink Drink Drink they yell as Tobin pumps her fists into the air the clear winner. Christen drinks the contents of the cup but not before gasping at the sight right infront of her. Alex had flung her arms around Tobin's neck and was kissing the midfielder. The party came to an almost stop as everyone whipped their heads around to the now full on make out session going on infront of them. 

******

"I can't believe I'm kissing Tobin"-Alex thought as she had her hands around Tobin's neck pulling her closer and she felt Tobin's big hands running down around her waist and bringing her in, its like the world had stopped and it was just her and the toned muscular taller girl in this moment. Tobin tasted of beer, her lips slightly chapped as she rolled her tongue over Tobin's interlocking her fingers with the tanned midfielder.

"Alex is kissing me, I can't belive this" Tobin thought about how she's had a crush on Alex since they met but never thought anything would come from it. And now they were lip to lip. She ran her hands down Alex's waist bringing her in, Alex tasted like strawberries and beer, her lips smooth as she felt Alex's fingers interlocking with hers.  

"What the actual fuck!!" Allie blurted out as both girls let go of eachother to find everyone staring at them. Silence followed by glares as Tobin began to rub the back of her neck while Alex who had turned a bright red was looking down out of sheer embarrasment. Tobin could feel Allie's eyes on her and just shrugged her shoulders. The music started back up as both girls went in different directions with different team members. Tobin was still abit flusterred when Allie asked her what she thought she was doing and if she had thought any of it through. her eyes looking up and down at Tobin who had started to fidget with her hands. Allie knew Tobin didn't like being the centre of attention or any form of confrontation,she was always too calm and relaxed that it often drove Allie crazy. How could anyone be so chilled not having a care in the world she always thought. But right now Tobin looked worried, stressed even thinking about what had just happened, Allie could see the confusion in her eyes as he too her hand asked her if she was okay," I gu-guess I just wasn't expecting that to happen" rubbing her hands together. Allie knew Tobin had a crush on Alex since they met but never thought she had any chance. Look Allie says rubbing the back of her back "I know you like her, maybe its a sign and if you want her I say go for it. If anything that kiss has to prove she likes you too". "What if it was just alcohol" Tobin asks, well then I guess you will have to find out.

In the kitchen Kelley is pacing back and forth looking at Alex, confusion setting in as Alex's natural color tone returns to her cheeks. Ali and Syd are trying to make sense of what just happened, Ashlyn tells them she'll go check to see if Tobin hasn't decided to run for the hills by now, dragging Pinoe with her.  In all the years Kelley had known Alex she had never known her to be this wreckless, Alex's parents were very strict and at times Kelley would have to force her to go out even if it was just for a movie. Things however progressed once the girls went off to college. Still pacing Kelley comes to a hault. She takes a deep breath and turns to Alex who was standing with her arms folded. "Do you even like girls? I mean what the hell was that?" Alex uncrosses her arms and looks Kelley straight in the eyes, the bewildered look Kelley has and responds "I-I mean I don't know if I like girls, but I think I might like Tobin" Kelley grasps Alex's hands and sits her down around the kitchen table with the other girls "Look Lex I've known you a long time and you and I know you wouldn't just go around kissing anyone so whatever it is you need to figure out, I will stand behind you". Alex smiles and Kelley can see the wheels begin to turn as she jumps up, I know what I want Alex's says "I want to see what would happen if we tried" Are you sure Ali asks, grabbing her shoulders, yes its what I want she exclaims like a weight has just been lifted off her chest and she can finally breathe. Well then Morgan,Syd says standing up, lets go go find her. 

*****

Christen puts the red solo cup down almost instantly as she began to look up and see the look of shock and confusion on the faces of her soon to be teammates. She didn't know these girls well enough to even understand what was going on, but for some reason seeing Tobin with Alex sent a sharp pain into her stomach, like someone had just kicked one of her dogs. The feeling was strange, but she just brushed it off as she saw the girls break into their individual groups, no doubt trying to make sense of what had just happened.  

Tobin is now surrounded by Ash, Pinoe and Allie all talking at once, about what the next logical step should be so as the debate persists Tobin tries sneaking back into the house without the girls seeing her, to try and find Alex so they could figure it out together. And just as she makes it into the house she slams right into Christen, almsot pushing the girl over. "Sorry about that" she says, are you okay?" as she grabs onto the stumbling girl. "Yeah I'm okay just lost my balance for a sec,someone sure is in a hurry though" Christen says, looking up at Tobin with her green eyes, yeah I'm just trying to find Alex, have you seen her? I think their still in the kitchen Christen says. Thank you Tobin says letting go of the girl who has now steadied herself. "You sure your okay?" Tobin asks looking into the direction of the kitchen, "Yes I'm sure" Christen says with a smile, "You should go find her I'll be alright". "Thank you" Tobin says making her way to the kitchen as Christen is making her way to the front door but not before turning back to hear Tobin say" It was nice to meet you Chris", waving goodbye to her as she rounds the corner and before Christen can say the same the girl is gone and Christen is out the door, headed home while replaying the kissing scene over and over again in her head.


	3. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its still a working progress

Chapter 3

Tobin turns the corner headed to the kitchen when she slams right into Alex both girls let out an mmmph as they make eye contact. "Can we talk" Tobin says, looking around at the rest of the team staring at them. "I'd like that" Alex says but not before nodding towards the backyard as she says "Maybe we should talk outside" as they both turn for the sliding door, feeling the prying eyes on them as they head out. "Who needs a drink?" Syd says, watching Tobin and Alex making a bee-line for the backyard, I think we all do Ali says while letting out a deep breath. 

In the backyard its abit more quiet but the silence between Tobin and Alex is deafening. Neither girls says anything for what feels like hours as Tobin finally breaks the silence. "So, what was that?" she says staring at the blue eyed Alex who is fidgeting with her hands, before looking up and into Tobin's brown eyes. "I-I guess I just wanted to see what It would feel like to finally kiss you" Alex says "Finally!!" Tobin says interrupting Alex as she stares at her in shock,"So you've been thinking about kissing me?" Tobin says almost not believing it could be real. Alex turns a shade of pink, feeling her cheeks change from their normal milky color. "Yes" she says, "I've been thinking about it for awhile and then when I saw you tonight, I just knew I had to do something" smiling she takes Tobin's hands in hers and says "I like you Tobin" her cheeks have now turned every shade of red as she feels the burning sensation grow while holding Tobin's hands.  

Tobin has always had a crush on Alex, since the first day she met, they had become friends on and off the pitch, during games Tobin would always look for Alex when passing the ball and coach had often let them build their chemistry on the field, which made scoring easy, they were evern had a bus buddy system which they were very supersticious about, Alex always sat in the window seat next to Tobin when they had away games, no matter if they won or lost, mad at eachother, they would never break tradition,but she had never ever thought that maybe Alex would have a crush on her too. 

So now standing infront of Alex holding her hands Tobin, still abit tipsy from beer pong, she reaches over to Alex, brushing a loose strand of her hair behind the forward's left ear, leaning in she says "I like you too Al" a somewhat devious grin spread across her face. And before she can offer more Alex leans in and kisses her again, Tobin can feel the kiss now, its soft, lingering and she swears she can feel a slight weight being lifted from her shouders. Their lips grazing against eachother and Tobin can feel Alex let out a little smile, while biting her bottom lip so gently, which causes Tobin to smile as well, wrapping her hands around Alex's waist, pulling her in for more, but just as things become a little too heated, Alex's breaks the kiss, pulling away and leaving Tobin pouting. She can't help but let out a chuckle as she looks at the taller girl exasperated. Do you want to get out of here she asks, pointing towards the back entrance, Tobin turns around and with that immediately blurts out yes before she can take the words back Alex gives her a wink and says lets go Toby, locking her arm into Tobin's as they walk out, neither of them interested at the party anymore.

 

"No, no,no this can't happen" Pinoe points out, "you don't date your teammate, its bad for business". "Need I remind you Ali and I have been dating ever since highschool and it hasn't affected our playing one bit" Ashlyn points out, getting a death stare from PInoe in the process. "All I'm saying is that what if it doesn't work out between them, then the whole team is screwed" Pinoe says. "Give them a chance" Allie intervenes cleary annoyed at this point, by the way these two have been bickering. "We all know Tobin loves soccer more than anything in this world and she wouldn't let her heart get in the way of the game" Allie states," isn't that right Tobs?" she looks at the direction where the midfielder was sitting only to find Tobin gone." Great" Ashlyn stresses, "You scared her away Pinhead" she says throwing her hands up and looking at Megan,who just points to herself as if to say me. "Whatever" she breathes "Let's get back inside to where the drinks are", looking at Allie and Ashlyn who nods at once following her inside.

As the girls come into the kitchen they are immediately put to a stand still by a slightly drunk Kelley. Has anyone seen Christen she half slurs, feeling around in her jeans pockets,I think she left Lauren comes handing Kelley her phone, where she starts firing text after text to Christen.

K.O "Why did you leave?" Poor girl must have been shocked after that kiss, Syd jokes as Lauren ribs her to be quiet. 

***

Christen got back to the house she shares with the rest of the girls from the soccer team, coach Ellis had set it up and the girls had emailed her telling her how excited they were to have a new teammate. Moving in was easy as Christen had already sent most of her belongings down the week before and Alyssa the senior of the group had so effectively let the girls set up her room before she arrived and for that she was grateful. When she arrived she had met Mal(the baby of the group) Emily, Steph and Morgan. They were a funny bunch always playing pranks on eachother or the rest of the house but Morgan had taken a liking to Christen and had offered to show her around if she needed anything. She was a nothing like the rest of the girls who were all muscular, she was petite like Christen, but fast and she had a soccer I.Q of 18 which made her brilliant. 

Morgan was the first to greet her after she got home from the party, "How was it?", she said, wiping the tiredness from her eyes. It seemed the girls had a movie night as Christen looked over Morgan's shoulder to see them all sleeping,pizza boxes everywhere while Harry Potter was playing on the big screen. "It was fun,nice seeing Kelley again she said, her voice small and faint not wanting to wake the rest of them. I'm just really tired from my trip Christen says. Morgan leans over to give Christen hug, her voice groggy "Glad you had fun tonight Chris", she says letting out a yawn before letting go. Get some sleep okay, we"ll talk in the morning she says as she makes her way back to the living room. "Goodnight" Christen says as she heads upstairs to her bedroom. She gets undressed and hears her phone buzz, a text from Kelley.

KO: "Why did you leave?

Chris: "Really tired from my drive down"

K.O: "Aww well next time I'll walk you home okay"

Chris: "That's sweet, coffee in the morning"

K.O: "You got it Pressy;-) now get some sleep.....Goodnight"

Chris: " Have fun Kel....Goodnight"

After the texting she puts her phone next to her bed, plugging it into her charger before she settles into her bed, which at this point feels so good. And as the events of the night plays in her head she feels herself drifting away, eventually falling asleep.

*********

Tobin and Alex reach Alex's apartment stopping at the front door, "Would you like to come up? She asks Tobin, a look of expectancy on her face. Tobin shuffles her feet abit before looking at the time, "What about Kelley?" she asks, "She won't be home anytime soon" Tobin laughs knowing just how true that is, Kelley just like Allie were always the life of any party. "Just for abit she finally says, watching as Alex lets out a big grin as they make their way into the building and up to the apartment. They step off the elevator and stop just short of the door as Alex rummages through her bag for the keys. unlocking the door she immediately kicks off her shoes causing Tobin to look at her curiously. ''Glad to be home she says raising her eyebrows", "Glad to be alone with you." Alex quips, causing Tobin's palms to become clammy. As they make their way down the hall, Alex leads Tobin to her room as she flicks the light on she asks Tobin if she'd like something to drink, "Just a water" she says and Alex heads to the kitchen to grab two bottled waters. Tobin has been in Alex's room many times but this time it felt different, it smelled sweet like roses and lavender, pictures of friends and family strewn all over the walls, kit bag in the corner with her nike cleats and a roll of her signature pre-wrap showing. Black and pink covers on the bed, clothes everywhere, no doubt from having picked out the perfect outfit for that night. Tobin walked over to the wall of family photos and saw a picture of a girl who looked abit like Alex, just as Alex entered the room, "That's my sister Amy", you'll meet her next week at our season's first game" Tobin taken back tries to remember if Alex had ever mentioned a sister but for some reason she can't remember. "She looks nice,"Tobin responds taking the water that Alex offers, walking over to her bed. "Come, sit next to me" Alex says patting beside her  on the bed looking at Tobin to accept the offer. Tobin walks over towards Alex, taking a sip of her water before she sits down, her palms are still clammy and her mouth dry all of a suuden, nerves again kicking in. "Get it together Heath" she thinks to herself, Alex takes the water from Tobin and puts it down on her nightstand and begins to lean forward, staring at Tobin's lips the entire time, Tobin takes it as a sign, meeting her halfway as their lips crash into eachother. The taste of beer still lingering on Alex's breath and the pulls the forwards bottom lip between her own lips, parting her mouth with her tongue as Alex lets out a small whimper as she curls her fingers into Tobin's hair. The kiss is slow and sweet, both girls panting,Tobin's hand has now moved up Alex's thigh as Alex began to lay down on the bed, Tobin adjusts herself before climbing ontop of Alex. The kisses become more rapid and intesified as Alex runs her fingertips up into Tobin's shirt and onto her bare back. Tobin shivers no doubt ticklish as she feels every inch of Alex's fingertips on her. Alex wraps her legs around Tobin's waist,as she feels the midfileders pelvsi thrust into her, she feels the way Tobin's hand, makes it underneath Alex's shirt, over her bra before cupping a breast, her breathing is unsteady as she feels the taller girls muscular physique just hovering above her as she pulls her closer. Tobin's head begins to spin and she doesn't know if it from the heavy make out session taking place or because she's still drunk, but as bad as she wants to be kissing Alex, tries to find her words before she says "Al-Lex, I think maybe we're going too fast" Alex continues kissing her and Tobin tries again, "Lex I think we should stop" Alex mumbles something Tobin can't make out as Alex pulls away. "Is everything okay?" Alex asks, fixing her hair, not looking at Tobin. Tobin lets out a sigh and continues " I just don't want this to be some drunken one night stand...or some experiment for you, you know" Alex looks up at Tobin, her hands in her lap, she reaches out and takes Tobin's face in her hands, "Its not just an experiment for me Toby, I really like you" Tobin cringes as the nickname but doesn't say anything, instead she just smiles at Alex, leans in and places a kiss on her cheek. Alex blushes and says "Its late, maybe we should just go to bed and talk about this in the morning" she lets out a yawn before getting up off the bed. Tobin gets up, fixing her desheveled clothes, heading for the door, as she's about to grab the dooorknob she feels Alex's hand on her wrist, she turns around to see Alex holding one of her old soccer jersey's up to Tobin..."Please stay" she whispers, handing the shirt to Tobin. Tobin obliges and they both get underdressed and head back to bed to lay down. Tobin waits for Alex to settle in as she lays her head on Tobin's shoulders, Tobin kisses her once more before letting out a yawning "Goodnight Lex" Alex streaks her hand over Tobin's stomach, holding her close, she says "Goodnight Toby" and they both fall asleep.

******

Tobin is woken up by a very happy Kelley who comes bursting into Alex's room, "Morning you two lovebirds" she says, grinning from ear to ear, devilish look on her face as she plomps onto the bed. Tobin smiles and starts to sit up against the head board, wiping the sleep from her eyes, "Morning Kel" her voice still raspy and sleep filled, letting out a small yawn. Alex just pulls the covers over head, mumbling at Kelley to atleast have coffee in one of her hands. Up up up Kelley demands, its a beautiful morning and we have much to discuss me and you, giving Tobin a child-like smirk,while patting Alex on the butt. Alex's phone rings and she is forced to get out from under the covers to retrieve it, she adjusts her eyes to see that it is her sister calling, she answers it with a soft "Hello Amy" her voice more raspier than usual. She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom, closing the door behind her to get some privacy. Kelley gives Tobin a furrowed look as Tobin gets out of bed after checking the texts on her phone, messages from Allie and Ashlyn flashes across the screen. She sets it down on the bed next to Kelley to put her jeans back on, "What time did you guys go home" she asks the red haired girl. "Not long after you guys disappeared" Kelley says lifting her eyebrow looking at Tobin. Tobin smiles and adjusts herself, "Did you have fun" she inquires, "Not as much as you two" Kelley says shooting her a naughty look. Tobin turns a shade of pink and reassures Kelley nothing happened, but she can tell by the look on her face she's not buying it. Tobin runs her hand through her hair and looks at the time, "Shit" she says I have to pick up Allie she shuffles around looking for her other shoe as Alex reappears from the bathroom. Tobin looks up and can't help but smile at how cute Alex looks, sleepy, pale skinned and blue eyes like the sky. "Morning Alex says placing a kiss on Tobin's cheek, sorry about that she says stepping back, my sister likes to check up on me" Tobin just shakes her head in assurance placing the other shoe onto her foot, looking up at Alex she says "Look Lex I hate to do this but I've got to meet Allie for coffee" Alex shoots a look of disappointment at Tobin but she knows its their tradition, so she just curls her lips and nods while getting back into bed. Tobin can't help but feel guilty for having to leave but she and Allie have had this tradition since highschool. "I'll walk you out" Kelley interrupts, clearly feeling the tension nudging Tobin to the direction of the door. "Your leaving too?" Alex says looking over at Kelley. "I'm sorry kid, I have to meet Christen, but I'll be back later" Kelley replies, grabbing Tobin by the arm leading her outside the door. I'll call you later Tobin shouts from the hallway as Kel shuts the door behind them, making their way to the elevator. Alex lets out a grunt before throwing the covers over her head, thinking about what had happened before dozing off back to sleep. The elevator ride down is quiet, Kelley having a permanent smile on her face, and as the doors open she ribs Tobin and says "tell Allie to text me later" both of them stepping out and leaving the apartment building, Tobin just nods as she watches Kelley speed off.


	4. Figuring it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little rivalry never hurt anyone.

Chapter 4

Christen stirs from her sleep, rolling over to grab her phone from the bedstand to check the time. She usually wakes up early to meditate and do abit of yoga, something she picked up while travelling abroud one summer but given that it was Saturday she decided to sleep in abit before getting ready to go meet Kelley. She lays in bed, checking her instagram and twitter as the smell of breakfast comes creeping into her room. She feels her stomach growl and immediately gets up and heads downstairs. As she makes her way down she hears giggling coming from someone familiar and she recognizes it, nobody has a laugh quite like Kelley and as sure as she turns the corner, she sees her in the middle of the room demonstrating some part of a story she must be telling. As soon as she sees Christen, Kelley rushes over and embraces her, kissing ontop of her head, "Hey sleepy head, did we wake you?" Christen smiles "No the smell of pancakes did that" she says letting go of Kelley. "Come sit down, I'll fix you a plate" Morgan offers as Christen sits down at the table, Kelley goes on telling her story while the rest of the house bursts into laughter. After breakfast Kelley offers to help clean up while Christen gets ready for their morning. She heads upstairs,takes a shower and spends 15mins trying to pick and outfit,Kelley shouts from downstairs that she's ready to go and Christen can't help but smile at how impatient Kelley always is when its on her time. Christen grabs her bag and makes her way downstairs to Kelley whose waiting by the door tapping her foot, "Finally Press" she says, "You take longer to get ready than I do" Christen tugs her hair behind her ears, "Be back later girls", she says as she sees that the girls have resumed their harry potter marathon. "Bye they all simutaneously say before the door shuts behind them.

 

Allie is already up when Tobin arrives, busy cleaning up before they head out. "Morning" Tobin says "Just give me 10 minutes then i'm all yours", "Take your time" Allie said, turning around, "We have all morning you dork" winking at Tobin. Tobin ducked into her bedroom and hopped into the shower and as the water hit, she thought about what had happened with Alex and the millions of questions Allie would ask. She stood there for about 15mins before she heard a knock on the door, "Tobs are you done yet?"" I want to leave before the place gets packed with lost freshmen" she heard Allie's voice from the otherside, as she turned off the shower. "Be ready soon" She wrapped the towel around her and walked out into her bedroom, she put on a pair of jeans, her flip flops and a loose black t-shirt. Leaving her room she was greeted by Allie waiting at the front door, texting away as she lifted her head, "All done she smiled,lets go" The two left the apartment, Allie still texting away, closing the door behind them.

*******

As they approach the coffee shop Tobin gets a text from Alex.

Alex: "Missing you already"

Tobin smiles at her screen before typing a text in response

Tobs: "Miss you too:-)"

As she presses send she walks right into a dark haired girl, almost dropping her phone, she holds on tight, one hand on the phone and the other grabbing onto the stumbling girl, as she looks up to meet Christen's green eyes. "Umf" Christen breathes out, "I'm so sorry" she says looking at the person whose got a hold of her, looking straight into Tobin's eyes. "We've got to stop meeting like this" Tobin says releasing the girl from her grip. Christen turns a shade of red "At this rate,I'm gonna end up with a concussion before I take the pitch on Monday" Christen says with a smirk on her face, before thanking Tobin for catching her. Both Kelley and Allie bursts out laughing at the remark, "You're funny, she's funny" Tobin says looking between Christen and Kelley. "I sure know how to pick 'em" Kelley says placing an arm over Christen's shoulder and pulling her in for a side hug. "Don't mind Tobin" Allie interjects, "She's always been so clumsy,never looks where she's going" "I am not" Tobin scoffs. "Whatever you say Toby" Allie says rolling her eyes, before heading into the coffee shop, "Don't call me Toby" Tobin says following her, she holds the door open and turns to Christen and Kelley, "You guys coming?" "Maybe later Tobs" Kelley says, "I promised this one I'd show her around" nodding over to Christen, who was on her phone, typing away. "Well, have fun,we'll see you guys later" Tobin says as she pushes and disappers into the coffee shop. She turns around just as Christen and Kelley vanishes around the corner, making her way over to Allie whose already ordering for the both of them. She waves at Tobin to get them a table to which she obliges, she sits down and quickly shoots Alex another text. 

Tobin: "I like being around you"

Alex: "You do? I just hope you don't get tired of me"

Tobin: "No ways babe"

Alex: "Call me later?"

Tobin: "You got it"

Tobin pockets the phone as Allie approaches with their coffee and some sort of pastry, she sets down infront of Tobin. "Eat" she says and Tobin is grateful for how well Allie knows her. They stare at eachother for what feels like an eternity and she knows what's coming, she can see the concern on Allie's face, and just as she takes a bite of the baked goods infront of her Allie speaks, "I just want you to be careful with her" she says placing a hand on Tobin's "I just don't wanna see you get hurt, like last time" the look of concern and a little bit hurt is evident in her eyes. Tobin swallows hard, her chest tightning as she thinks about the last time she dated someone and how much of herself she had lost, and how if it wasn't for Allie she probably would still be picking herself up from the ground. She takes a deep breath and rubs Allie's hand "I know but this is not like last time" Tobin offered up trying to ease some of Allie's concern. "Alex is nothing like Shirley" she moves her chair closer to Allie and puts her hand on the small of Allie's back, "Look at me, I will be fine" Tobin lies. She has no idea what's gonna happen between her and Alex but she needed to find out and she knew she wouldn't be able to do that with Allie always worrying about her. Allie looks up, wiping a lone tear from her eye, catching Tobin's lazy smile "Do you promise?" Allie says, "Hey its me Tobs, Miss cool remember" she winks at Allie who lets out a chuckle "You're such a dork" she says pushing Tobin against the shoulder, "Aww yes but a cute dork" Tobin lets out with a devious smirk. Both girls laugh and it releases the tension that had built up. After another coffee and catching up about the night before Tobin and Allie make their way to the exit of the now busy coffee shop. 

*******

Alex finally stirs awake, rolling over to check the time and grab her phone. She promised Ali and Ash she'd help them set up for the team's annual game night, something they did at the start of every new season. A way to get to know the newbies on the team. With taste of tequila still in her mouth she rolls out of bed, phone in hand she sends Tobin a text. 

Alex: "Missing you already"

She smiles and sets the phone down on the bed as she heads for the shower. The warm water hitting her body, she lathers her hair with her lavender shampoo, replaying the previous night in her head, she doesn't remember much but god does she remember the kiss, the way Tobin's lips felt against hers, the way her strong arms wrapped around Alex's waist, her body became hot and she felt her heart swell, she stepped out of the shower, she needed someone to talk to as she dried herself off. Since Kelley was off with Christen she decided to call her sister, they were always close and she needed an outside perspective. She grabbed her phone and saw a text from Tobin.

Tobin: "Miss you too:-)"

With a smile plastered on her face she starts dialing Amy's number, feeling suddenly nervous after a few rings as Amy answers.

Amy: "Hi-Hello Al"

Alex: "Hey kiddo, whats up"

Amy: "On my way to the resturant, you feeling better"

Alex: "Yes, finally rolled out of bed" "I need to tell you something"

Amy had just pulled up to the restuarant, they owned, but she could hear the waver in Alex's voice.

Amy: "Al are you okay? You know you can tell me anything right"

Alex: "I'm fine, its just....I just" 

Alex stuttered over words

Alex: "I kissed Tobin!" (she blurts out)

After a few moments of complete silence, Alex checked her screen to see if the call hadn't ended.

Finally Amy responded and what came next was not what Alex had expected.

Amy: "Hahahahaha" "Well, well,well little miss perfect, finally did something badass"

Amy and Alex were always complete opposites, Alex was prim and proper and always did what everyone, especially their parents expected, she was the princess and Amy, well Amy was the wild child, carefree and marching to the beat of her own drum, Amy didn't care about the world around her and had always defied her parents, so much so that they just let her be.

Alex: "This isn't funny! Alex scolded"

Amy: "Come on Al? Its a little funny, didn't think you had it in you"

Alex: "What do I do?"    

Amy: "Well first of all, do you like the girl?"

Alex: "Yes, yes I do"

Amy: "And how was the kiss?" 

Alex: "It was good, really good"

Amy: "So what's stopping you?

Alex: "I guess, I'm just afraid of what other people might think if they found out"

Amy: "Look Al, if you like her and you want to be with her, I say go for it and forget what                                                            

          the world thinks" Its your life so make the most of it"

Alex lets the words sink in

Alex: "What would I do without you Ames"

Amy: "Die of boredom" Amy laughs

Alex: "Yeah yeah, thanx for understanding, I really appreciate it"

Amy: "Its what sisters are for" Look I'll see you this weekend I gotta go"

Alex: "See you soon, thanx again"

Amy: "Oh and Al, I can't wait to meet her" Love you

and with that Amy hangs up before Alex can finish her sentence.

A sense of relief rushes over Alex as she dresses herself, in a shorts,tank top and flip flops, letting her waving hair fall effortlessly down her back and she heads out the door to meet Ali and Ash. Her phone buzzes as she gets off the elavator heading out of the apartment building, looking down to see Tobin's name.

Tobin: "I like being around you"

Alex: "You do? I just hope you don't get tired of me"

Tobin: "No ways babe"

Alex: "Call me later?"

Tobin: "You got it"

After she replies, a warm smile appears on her face as she pockets her phone, smiling all the way to the big house.

*************

Tobin, Allie,Kelley and Christen all received a group text from Alyssa, they break up into two groups each assigned to a different task as they all met outside walmart. Tobin and Allie were in charge of cups and beverages and Kelley and Christen were assigned to getting the snacks. Once the girls arrived it was quickly decided that Allie and Christen get the snacks because as soon as the sliding doors opened Tobin and Kelley darted to the toy section,not even looking back at their other halves. "They're such kids" Christen said as she piled bags and bags of various chips, cookie dough and cookies into the cart. "Tobin has always been like that", Allie said rolling her eyes as she heard them very loudly make aeroplane noises from a few isles down. "Kelley too" Christen said, giggling at the sounds, "5year olds stuck in the bodies of 20 year olds" she said bumping into Allie. Both girls laughed, "So Chris, how are getting on" Allie asked, reading through a label at the back of a chocolate bar, "I'm getting used to the enviroment, and the girls at the house have been super nice" "I just hope I don't get lost on my way to class Monday" she says running her fingers through her hair. "You'll be fine" Allie says looking up and tossing the chocolate into the cart,"Besides you're part of the team now, so we've got your back" "Anyway Kelley would never let us live it down if we let anything happen to her bestfriend' Allie winked. In that moment Christen was happy about her decision to transfer, glad she had met Kelley's friends, this was gonna be a great year. After a few more isles and another cart, the girls were ready to pay when Tobin and Kelley came over with water guns, out of breath, no doubt from running up and down "Can we get these pleeeeaaaaaaase" they said simutaneously looking between Allie and Christen, batting their eyes and giving the most adorable puppy dog eyes anyone had ever seen. Christen couldn't bare to say no but looked at Allie who immediately made them put it back, "Fine they scoffed" dragging their feet to return the items, Allie slapped Christen's arm pointing in the direction of Tobin and Kelley "Children I tell you" Christen took in the sight of the two pouty girls walking back to them and couldn't help but think how endearing it was. After they returned they gathered the bags and walked over to Alyssa's van, loading everything into the back, before heading over to the big house.


	5. Monopoly Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets competitive or is that a sign of jealousy?

Chapter 5

Once they arrived at the big house Alyssa and Ashlyn comes out to help the girls with the bags, Allie hands Alyssa back her car keys and says thanx. "Did you have fun babysitting" Ashlyn asks Christen as she looks over towards Kelley and Tobin who was now piggy backing Kelley into the house. Christen laughs, unloading the bags, "I'm used to Kelley, but I didn't think there was someone else like her", "Are they always like that?" she asks handing some of the bags to Ashlyn. Ashlyn takes the bags from Christen and says "Pretty much, especially when you let them loose in a place like walmart" They're the kids of the group, children I tell you" before both girls head into the house. 

Tobin put Kelley down as she immediately saw Alex, making her way over she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, placing a kiss on the back of her neck "Hey you" she whispered into Alex's ear. Alex felt the warm breath of Tobin lingering in her ear and she got a slight shiver and turned around to face her. "Hey yourself" she said placing a quick kiss on Tobin's lips, pulling her in for a hug. They were interrupted by Pinoe making kissing noises giggling at the girls, from the kitchen. "Are you guys a couple yet?" Ashlyn says entering the house, followed by Christen carrying bags to the kitchen.  "Knock if off you guys" Kelley says glaring over at Megan who still had her lips pursed, "Thanx Kel" Alex mouthed as she let go of Tobin. "I-I'm gonna go see if they need any help in there" Tobin says pulling away from Alex as she makes her way towards Ashlyn them.

Various games are spread out all over the house, uno, go fish, monopoly deal and some of the girls had taken up residence in the backyard playing a game of soccer tennis. Christen moved around getting to know the rest if the team, she met Hope who she pretty sure knew Kelley had a crush on and Crystal who apparently never stopped dancing. Alex was the reigning champ at monopoly and was looking for the next person to beat, "Whose next" she yelled from across the room, pumping her fists in the air,as Ali who clearly looked annoyed got up from the table they had been playing at. "I'll give it a try" Christen beamed when Tobin came up from behind her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lex can get pretty competitive","Yeah she's a sore loser" Kelley said sticking her tongue out at Alex. "I"ll have you know, I am a very gracious loser" Alex said looking at everyone, "Right is that why you stormed off the last time you lost?" Ashlyn smirked as everyone started laughing. Everyone knew Alex hated losing on and off the pitch, she was used to getting her way,so most of the girls opted out of any games that involved Alex. The comments didn't seem to phase Christen as she slowly made her way over to the table and just as she was about to sit down Tobin grabbed her wrist and started whispering in her ear "Goodluck" she breathed and Christen's could feel the warm breath brush against her neck causing sending heat down her spine. She quickly collected herself and sat down, "Showdown" Pinoe yelled as the game started. The game picked up quickly and Christen was in the lead having 2 sets op properties, Alex was not happy and the rest of the girls couldn't believe what they were seeing, "Looks like Alex finally met her match" Ali said, patting Christen on the back, Alex was furious her eyes glazing over as the green-eyed monster set in. "Get her Chris" Ashlyn said and just like that Christen had a full set of three different colored properties. Everyone stood around the table in disbelief, the great Alex Morgan had just lost. "Yaaaaaaay" Syd let out clapping her hands as the some of the girls joined in. Christen got up and extended her hand out to Alex "Good game" she said with a smile, Alex got up, hit her hand away and stormed out. "Booooo" Pinoe said as she watched Alex walk off, Tobin following her as Tobin mouthed "Shut Up Pinoe" A sense of pride came over Christen watching her teammates root for her, and that moment she felt like she belonged. 

******

"Lex wait" Tobin yelled chasing after Alex, "Its just a game, come back" as Alex stopped and turned around. "Its not just a game" she said, "I can't believe I lost to little Miss christen press of all people" Tobin looked confused, "What's this really about?" she asked holding Alex's hand. Alex took a deep breath before looking up into Tobin's dopey brown eyes "I'm just scared she'll take my startng spot on the team" "I mean I've heard Kelley say that she was North Carolina"s leading goal scorerer, hell her record is higher than mine Toby". Tobin still hated that name and started shuffling her feet, moving closer to Alex, "Come on Lex, if she's as good as Kelley says then we should be so lucky to have her on our team and besides, everyone knows your the star of the school, nobody is taking your place" Alex let out a small smile "Do you promise?" she asks, wrapping her arms around Tobin's neck, "I promise" Tobin says before leaning in to kiss her, soft, slow and full of assurance. Alex breaks the kiss and pulls Tobin in for a hug, "Thank you Toby". "That's what girlfriends are for" Tobin says realising its too late to take back the words, Alex pulls back and Tobin is greeted with the biggest smile 'Girlfriend huh" Alex, her piercing blue eyes, staring Tobin down. "Uhm-I-Well-I guess if thats what you want" Tobin says flailing over her words. "Awwww Toby, yes Its what I want, for you to be my girlfriend and she jumps ontop of Tobin a sigh of relief washing over them both. They stay like that for a long time before Tobin sets Alex back down, taking her hand she says "Lets get out of here" as the girls make their way back to Tobin's apartment, where they stay locked in for the rest of the weekend.


	6. Can I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was a little drunk when I wrote this,so its kind of long. I decided to split it into two parts. I didn't even check for mistakes.

Chapter 6

Its around 6:30 am Monday morning when Christen's alarm goes off, letting out a small groan she shuts it off before rolling out of bed. She slips on a loose fitted tee and her fave yoga pants, grabs her bags and heads down stairs, careful not to wake up any of her roommates. The morning air was cool and the sky was still dark as she made her way over to the soccer field. Upon her arrival at the field she took out her yoga mat and placed it in the direction of which the sun would rise and began her daily yoga and vedic meditation ritual. Practising yoga always did make Christen a happier soccer player and today was the day she needed to make a good first impression on her coach and teammates on the field. The sun began to rise as she was in the middle of a warrior three pose when she felt something hit against her thigh causing her to stumble over almost hitting the ground "Hey, watch it would you" she lets out. She looks up and sees Tobin jogging towards her "Oh shit, sorry Chris I guess you didn't hear me yell heads up" she says as she comes to a stop infront of Christen. Tobin offers Christen a hand to help her up, "I guess not" Christen says taking Tobin's hand. "What are you doing here this early?" Tobin asks as she bends down to pick up the ball, "I always do yoga in the morning and the soccerfield seemed like the perfect place, but perhaps I was wrong" she says rubbing a hand over her thigh still feeling the burn from the ball. 'What are you doing here? she asks looking at Tobin...."Everyone who knew Tobin, knew that she loved soccer, she always had a soccerball in her hand and some even joked that if she could get married to it she would. She had a skill with the ball that was magical and the way she moved on the field was a spectacular sight. Girl loved soccer more than life itself and her teammates had quickly dubbed her the nutmeg queen, which meant most of the time she liked to put in extra work, always off practicing every chance she got.

Tobin looked  at Christen wiping beads of sweat from her head and said "I like to train alone, regardless if there is practice or not" shrugging her shoulders. Christen nodded as she listened to the midfielder before she interrupted.."I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes to put in the extra work" she said. Tobin smiled a dopey smile and apologized again for hitting her with the ball. The sun had risen as the two chatted, when Christen's phone buzzed.

Morgan: "Where did you go?"

Chris: "On the pitch, did some yoga"

Morgan: "Early bird hey? Want me to bring you some coffee before the meeting?"

Chris: "You're a star, that would be great"

Morgan: "Be there in fifteen"

As Christen texted back she watched as Tobin dribbled the ball up and down the field, "Skilled indeed" she thought before putting her phone back into her bag. "Well I guess I'll hit the showers then" she said as Tobin caught the ball into her hands. "I'll see you in there, gotta go pick up Allie" Tobin said as Christen picked up her bags and head for the locker rooms but not before turning around to watch as Tobin dribbled the ball off the field and into the parking lot.

Alex had been woken up by Kelley who seemed to be extra happy, probably due to the fact that Alex had heard Hope's voice coming from Kelley's room the previous night. "Morning Kel" she said as she entered the kitchen, "Morning Al" Kelley said handing Alex a cup of coffee and placing a kiss ontop of Alex's head. "Someone sure is happy this morning" Alex said taking the cup from her. "What a girl can't love Monday mornings?" Kelley said with a devilish grin. "Hmmm" Alex said taking a sip of the warm liquid before setting it down on the table. "This doesn't have something to do with a certain blue eyed goalkeeper, does it?" Alex said watching as Kelley turned a shade of pink. "Miss Morgan, how dare you? Kelley let out but couldn't contain her laugh. "That smile gives away everything Kel, besides I heard hope sneak out of here lastnight, right after Tobin left" Alex said, watching as Kelley went from pink to a bright red now, looking completely flustered. Kelley was as a loss for words as Alex got up and put up her hands in defeat "Hey its okay I know all about crushes" she said picking up her cup and heading to her bedroom, "I'm gonna go take a shower" Alex turns back winking at Kelley.

As Alex let the warm water run over her toned body her mind started to wonder, thoughts of what happened between her and Tobin over the last few nights flooded in. "They had talked about everything and anything, while laying in bed ordering in and watching re-runs of old Keeping up with the Kardashians episodes. She laughed to herself because she knew Tobin didn't particularly like the show and would much rather have watched something else. She thought about their kisses and how she just couldn't get enough, how it all just overwhelmed her, the way Tobin would kiss her neck or whisper somethig in her ear, the way her hands felt on Alex's back while they cuddled close. The way Tobin smelled, god the way that smell lingered on her bed even after Tobin had left." 

She was falling hard and fast for the midfielder and couldn't help but wonder if Tobin felt the same way. After stepping out of the shower Alex dried off and ran a hand through her long, wet tangled hair, she decided to text Tobin.

Alex: "I just wanna be around you all the time"

Tobin: "Always happiest when I'm around you"

Alex: "So am I, its really the best"

Tobin: "Can't wait to see you later"

Alex: "Me too ;-)

As she sent the last text, Kelley came bursting in, "We're gonna be late Lex, lets go". "I'm coming geez, calm down" Alex said as they made their way out of the apartment and to the field for the meeting,both girls with permanent smiles on their faces,it was gonna be a good day.

***************** Part 2 Tobin had come back to her apartment to find Allie had already packed up her gym bag, so after a quick shower both girls headed back to the field, for their meeting. "You were up early" Allie said, shoving a piece of her poptart into Tobin's mouth. While chewing "You know how am, every chance I get, I spend on the field." Tobin said as she swallowed. "So Kelley and Hope seemed to be pretty cosy the other night" Allie said with a chuckle, "I know Alex and I heard them in Kelley's room lastnight" Tobin said with a half dopey grin on her face. Just then Tobin's phone buzzed and she was happy to see it was her girlfriend, a word she was still getting used too. 

Alex: "I just wanna be around you all the time"

Tobin: "Always happiest when I'm around you"

Alex: "So am I, its really the best"

Tobin: "Can't wait to see you later"

Alex: "Me too ;-)

She texted back and had only half listened to what Allie was saying. Allie laughed at the thought of Kelley and Hope, since everyone knew Kelley had the biggest crush on the goalkeeper and as they rounded the corner for the locker rooms Allie elbowed Tobin "Let's not tease her about it just yet" She let out looking up at Tobin who just nodded seemingly oblivious to what was happening. Almost all of the team was there, all huddled up in little groups getting changed into their gear and whisperng amongst themselves. Tobin was talking with Alyssa and Ashlyn when she felt famaliar hands wrap around her, causing her to turn around and melt into Alex's eyes. "I've missed you Tobs, did you miss me?" Alex said, flickering her eyes at Tobin. Tobin stepped foward closing the gap between them and laid a kiss onto Alex's cherry lips "I always miss you" she said licking her lips. "Oh would you two get a room" Ashlyn said rolling her eyes, "You guys are worse than me and Ali" as she turned to Ali who shyed away embarrased.  Just as she was about to say something Coach Ellis walked in clearing her throat "Uhm Morning ladies, I'm gonna make this brief so pay attention." Coach went on about the year, introduced the new players, named the new captain, what she expected from all the players and the team. In true Tobin fashion she wasn't paying attention, not until Pinoe punched her on the arm bringing her out of her daze "Ow Megan, what the hell?" she yelled out grabbing her arm. "Coach wants to talk to you after the game dork" Pinoe said turning Tobin's head towards the coach. "Uh-Oh yeah sure coach" Tobin said as Coach Ellis blew her whistle and instructed them to take the pitch.

The first practice wasn't all that bad, the girls did laps, some fitness testing and a few scrimmages. Alex and Tobin had great chemistry on the field, Tobin would just look up and find Alex, which made her passes to the foward easy, and today was no different, Tobin was running up the flank past Julie and Ali, rounded around Kelley when she looked up and saw near the goal, she let the ball rip into the air and once Alex got her left foot on it, there was nothing Hope could do to stop the ball from hitting the back of the net. Hope looked pissed as Kelley ran up to her and Alex ran into Tobin's arms. "Great goal babe" she said spinning her around. "Great pass" Alex said pumping her fists in the air. "That's enough you two" Coach said blowing at her whistle, "Back to work, Press your up" she said looking at Christen,she was nervous until she heard Kelley's voice. "Get em Chris" Kelley yelled running back to her position. Tobin stole the ball from Becky and shot it down midfield towards Christen, when it went just a little to wide, Christen turned around, touched it once, rolled it through Alex's legs and shot it into the upper 90, no matter how Ashlyn dove to save the goal, it had landed perfectly into the net. Christen had the biggest smile on her face as her hands shot up. Everyone else started running towards her, Morgan being the first one to practically dive her to the ground, "That was incredible Press" she said as the rest of the girls all piled ontop of her. "Woah Press, I heard you were good but damn girl" Crystal breathed out. "Guys I can't breathe" Christen laughed as Ali helped her up from the ground, "That will teach the brickwall not to mouth off about our business again" Ali said looking over at Ashlyn as Hope helped her up. Alex walked over to the celebration and patted Christen on the back, "Great goal Chris, welcome to the team" she said with a sweet smile, "Thank you Alex" Christen said returning the smile. The final whistle blew as the coach's voice echoed over the field, "Heath, Press with me", "The rest of you hit the showers" as the rest of the girls left for the locker room, Tobin and Christen made their way over to the coach and took a seat on the bench. After several mins of going through her clipboard she looked down at Tobin, "Hows the knee Heath? she said looking to the now scar on Tobin's left knee, "It's good coach, no worries" Tobin said patting her knee. "Great form out their Press, but I'm just worried about the chemistry between you and my midfiled so I'm gonna schedule some one be one sessions with each of the girls,that includes you to Heath" Coach Ellis says looking between Christen and Tobin who has spaced out once again still rubbing her knee as Christen elbows her to focus. "Uh anything for the team coach" Tobin stumbles out, causing Christen to let out a small smile. "Okay you two are free to go" Coach Ellis dismisses them as they make their way towards the rest of the girls. Once in the locker room, most of the girls have already showered and headed out, Alex is waiting for Tobin and Alyssa and Julie, Mogan and Abby are waiting for Christen, but all seem to planning a litte get together at the "Smalls House" after the game on Friday. Their house had been named the "Smalls House" by most of the older players, however the irony of the name wasn't completely lost on her. "Where's Kel?" Tobin asks, "She and Allie had something to do before classes officially starts tomorrow" Alex winds down, as Tobin just raises an eyebrow,burgers and fries is all she thinks as her stomach begins to growl. After a quick shower the girls all head out in different directions,no doubt having the same idea Allie and Kelley had.


	7. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thr Cardinals have their first game for the season.

Chapter 7

The week goes by pretty fast, everyone busying themselves between classes and training, leaving little to no sleep for some of the academics on the team. Tobin and Kelley have managed to cram all their courses from Tuesday to Thursdays to avoid Monday's and have a long weekend every week. Apart form classes Tobin and Alex pretty much spend all of their time attached to the hip, they were annoyingly cute together and had quickly risen as the cutest couple on the squad, a feat Aslyn and Ali were not happy about. After Tobin's last relationship with Shirley it was good to see her happy again, she was tentive to Alex's needs and did pretty much anything to keep the forward happy, sure Tobin had cared deeply for Shirley but their relationship was rocky and after Tobin hurt her knee she ended it with her leaving Tobin alone to pick up the pieces. "Are you excited to meet my family?" Alex whispered into Tobin's ear, "A little nervous,but they can't be all bad if they raised you right?" Tobin said winking at Alex who just pouted her lips. It was the first game of the season and Alex's parents along with her sister were driving through to watch their little star. "Don't be nervous babe, their gonna love you" Alex said placing a kiss on Tobin's cheek as they entered the locker room. Most of the girls had suited up and were busy doing their normal pre-game rituals. They soon got changed and looked at eachother and smiled because besides the bus buddy tradition, their other ritual included putting on the left cleat first. "Look at them" Ashlyn said to Ali, while busy taping up her wrist, Ali looked over to her two friends "I think the kids are cute" Ali said batting her eyelids at Ashlyn. All thoughts were interrupted by Megan and Abby "Its game day bitches and that only means one thing" Pinoe said looking over towards Abby "Its pump up song time, so huddle up" Abby shouts pressing play on her ipod and the girls all huddled into a circle. Pump It by the Black Eyed Peas start blarring through the speakers, everyone starts clapping as Abby begins to give her pre-game speech. "Hands in, now who are we?" Abby screams, "Cardinals" everyone shouts, "And why are we here tonight" Abby screams, "To win" everyone agrees, "Now lets go out there and show them how its done, Cardinals on 3" Abby puts her hand in the middle of the cirlce as everyone else drops there hands ontop of hers, "1,2,3...Cardinals" everyone shouts at once raising their hands and running out of the locker rooms, down the tunnel and onto the pitch.  

While everyone is on the field Tobin hangs back to wait for Lauren and Kelley because before every game they do the pitch jump, a tradition they started freshmen year, when most of the older players didn't bother remembering their names and just took to calling them "The New Kids" until Abby suggested they use it as motivation and so it just sort of stuck and became their own ritual. After they do the jump they take to the field, they're playing Penn State in their opening home game and as the national anthem plays Alex leans into Tobin just enough to point out her family sitting in the second row of the stands just below the scoreboard, Tobin's stomach drops and the pressure takes over,just as she's about to tense up she hears a calming voice, "Goodluck tonight Tobin" Christen says and Tobin can feel the stress leave her body. "Thanx Press" she says as the anthem comes to a still. 

Kick off time is underway and the game picks up pace fast, Christen sits on the bench watching intently as her team runs up and down the field, now and then putting her hands up at a bad call or foul,by the first half Penn State looks exhausted neither team has scored as the girls all gather round for halftime. "We can do this guys, come on" Abby says everyone taking sips of water and wiping away sweat. The whistle blows and the second half begins. It doesn't take long for one of the opposing team's girl to make a bad pass, Kelley quickly steals it, runs it up to midfield, shooting it to Lauren before being slide-tackled, Lauren handles it with ease, passes it to Tobin who has two defenders on her, as she shakes one she lifts her head to see Alex nearing goal, just as she shoots the ball up into the air she's run over rolling over the penalty line,but she quickly recovers as she watches Alex head the ball into goal. The crowd goes wild in the stands as Alex runs into Tobin's arms,to celebrate as the rest of the girls run over to congratulate her. With their confidence back Alex scores again in the 76th minute with an assist from Morgan and then with a minute left in the game Abby scores, when she sees the goalkeeper come off her line. They win the game 3-0 and as they walk off the field Alex's bumps into Tobin's side, "Hey Toby great pass",she says, as much as Tobin hates the nickname she can't help but smile as she stares into her beautiful blue eyes, "Thanx baby, I knew the second I looked up you would score" Tobin says throwing her arm over Alex's shoulder. Once they enter the locker rooms they are bombarded with cheers from the team, "Great goal Alex" Christen says patting Alex on the back, "Thanx Press" Alex says with a nod. Tobin is talking to Allie about meeting Alex's family "Don't be such a scaredy cat" Allie teases while Tobin just rolls her eyes. The girls quickly get ready and as they're about to head out Pinoe screams "Make a good impression Tobs" throwing her head back with laughter before getting elbowed in the stomach by Syd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should continue with this story...


	8. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin meets Alex's parents and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the life of me I could not remember Amorgs sisters name so I went with Amy.

Chapter 8 The drive to the restuarant is relatively quiet, Tobin's nerves getting the better of her, she's never met a girlfriend's parents before let alone have a girlfriend meet hers and as they pull up Alex extends a hand to Tobin's arm, "It will be okay, I promise, just trust me okay" she says stroking Tobin's arm. Once they enter the hostess greets them with a smile as Alex says "Morgan party of 5", the hostess grabs two more menus and leads the girls to the a corner table by the window, Tobin trailing behind almost dragging her feet. "Hey kiddo" is all she hears as she sees Alex's dad pull her in for a hug "Hey dad" Alex says returning the hug, and then leaning over to hug her mom as well "Hey Mama" Alex says with a huge grin, Tobin stands around awkwardly not knowing what to do until she feels a poking finger in her side, she looks down and is greeted with equally blue eyes "So you're the famous Tobin, I've been hearing so much about?" Tobin can feel her cheeks redden. "My sister has clearly forgotten her manners" the girl says extending out her hand "I'm Amy the black sheep" she lets out with a laugh as Tobin takes her hand, "Nice to meet you Amy" Tobin replies returning the smile. "Don't listen to her" Alex interrupts as Tobin lets go of Amy's hand. "Everyone this is my friend Tobin" Alex says looking around the table and then patting Amy's head. Tobin's face drops about the friend comment but she quickly brushes it off, "This is my dad Michael and my mum Pamela" Alex says sliding into the seat next to her parents. Tobin extends a hand greeting both "It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Morgan", "No sweety please call us Mike and Pam" Alex's mum says giving Tobin a hug. "Come sit, next to me" Amy says looking up at Tobin, patting on the seat sext to her as Tobin sits down. The dinner goes well, conversation flowing easily between the five of them, they ask the girls about soccer, adjusting to their new living arrangements and classes and Tobin and Alex constantly stealing glances at eachother. "So kiddo are you ready for tomorrow?" Michael says taking a sip of his wine looking over at Alex, "Sure thing dad" Alex says taking a bite of food before realising the look of confusion on Tobin's face. "We're going camping" Amy says clearly sensing that Alex had forgotten to tell Tobin, "Yeah we do it every year after Alex's first game" Pamela says as Tobin looks over at Alex as she mouths "Sorry" with a dow eyed expression from across the table. Tobin doesn't say anything instead just taking a sip of her soda. Once dinner comes to an end Tobin had discovered that she and Amy had alot in common and had even exchanged numbers or like Amy had said, "If this one gives you any trouble, please feel free to call me, or just text me for whatever" as she had given Alex a pointed look, which Alex just brushed off. After they say their goodbyes, Tobin walks to the car as Alex hangs back to confirm the time her parents will be picking her up the next morning. Once Alex has gotten into the car, Tobin asks if she wants to stop by the party, before they head home. "I'm pretty tired babe, mind if we just stay in?" she says leaning over the seat and wrapping her arms around Tobin. "Your family is nice" Tobin says placing a kiss ontop of Alex's head. Alex yawns "I told you, they'd love you and I'm sorry i didn't tell you about going camping" Alex says interlocking her fingers with Tobin's free hand. "Its okay Lex" Tobin sighs as they pull into Tobin's apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems abit shady.


	10. Pick Up Game

Chapter 10

 

Tobin wakes up the next morning to an empty bed,apart from an oversized shirt folded on the cabinet, no traces of Alex ever being there is gone, that is until Tobin rolls over to her left side and it hits her all at once, the smell of Alex's perfume and everything that happened between them that night. She holds her pillow tight, taking in the scent which has quickly become one of her favorites and a huge devilish grin appears on her face. She searches for her phone and sends a quick text to Alex

 

Tobin: "Morning babe,wish you had woken me before you left, Miss you"

 

She gets up off the bed and ventures out of her bedroom in search of food for her growling stomach. She walks down the hallway to the kitchen but stops in the arch way to the small living room to find Allie and Kelley passed out on both couches, still fully dressed, she scratches the back of her head and she wonders what those two got up too lastnight, but knowing them they were probably the last two to leave the "Little House" She continues dragging her feet to the kitchen. Once she rummaged through the refrigirator and had sufficient amounts of cereal in her stomach, she grabs two bottles of water and a few advil and places it next to her still passed out friends, knowing they'd probably need hydration when they eventually awoke with a killer hangover. 

After a quick shower Tobin checks her phone to see if Alex had texted back, she's going through abit of a withdrawl missing her girlfriend and when she still hasn't gotten a reply, decides to text Ashlyn

 

Tobin: "Dude you wanna hang out"

 

Ash: "Pick up game with the girls in 10mins"

 

Tobin: "Great, see you soon"

 

Tobin grabs her backpack,her long board and heads out of the apartment, once she's out of the building she reaches into her backpack that dangles off her left shoulder, retrieves her headphones, and plugs it into her phone brfore pressing play on its screen and pocketing the device. She slides the headphones over her ears and kicks off of the sidewalk on her board. Once she reaches the field she jumps off the board and kicks it up before picking up. "Tobito, you made it" Ashyln says rushing over to where Tobin has placed her belongings. "Whats up dude?" Tobin says as the they fist bump. Tobin looks over Ashlyn's shoulder as she sees some of the girls, Abby, Syd,Christen,Julie,Crystal,Alyssa,Pinoe and Morgan. "Whose that, with J.J?" Tobin asks pointing over at Julie standing with a lanky muscled guy, as they walk to the middle of the field, "Oh that's Zach, his on the football team"Ashlyn says. "Damn Tobs, the party was lit lastnight, you missed out" Pinoe says jumping onto Tobin's back, Tobin catches her, "Yeah Zach and Julie met lastnight, we think his had a crush on her since lastyear", "Yo that party was dope girl" Crystal says, Tobin puts Pinoe down and laughs "It must have been, found Allie and Kelley passed out on the sofa this morning" Tobin says as everyone laughs. "I'm surprised either of us even made it here today", Julie says walking back, "Well besides our little angel here, right J.J?" Morgan says winking at Julie and wrapping her arm over Christen's shoulder. Tobin gives her a puzzled look, Christen can feel the heat rise up her neck and into her cheeks, "She drank half of the boy's team and Ali under the table lastnight" Syd says, Tobin stares at Christen, who has now turned a bright red, "And then this morning she showed up bright eyed and bushy tailed, like nothing happened. Meanwhile Ali is hungover, throwing up everywhere" Ashlyn says, shaking her head. "Press can drink a sailor under the table, its kinda amazing" Pinoe points out. Christen shakes her head hiding her face behind her hands as she remembers lastnight, its not that she's a lush, she was just blessed with a high tolerance. "Well its not my fault the boys or Ali couldn't keep up" Christen says putting her hands down, "I would have loved to see someone finally out drink Ali" Tobins says giving Christen a high five, "Way to go Chris" Tobin winks at Christen and Christen can swear her cheeks are on fire by now. "We gonna play or make fun of my girlfriend?" Ash says rolling her eyes as the girls all laugh. 

 

After the game the girls all head down to the The Ranch a local burger joint, for some food, they're occupying a booth when Allie,Kelley and Ali walk in, "Wooohoooo, well look who finally decided to grace us with their presence" Pinoe cat calls as the girls approach the booth. Allie and Kelley both with two large cups of coffee in hand and Ali in a pair of sunglasses and one of Ashlyn's hoodies, looking like they've all been hit by a truck. They sit down as Allie steals some of Tobin's fries, "Hey! Get your own" Tobin says hitting her hand away. Ali looks over at Christen whose sitting between Alyssa and Syd, sipping on her soda. "How could you guys play a game of pick up soccer after the night we had" Ali says removing her sunglasses, her eyes are bloodshot and hair disheveled, "I guess we just know our limits babe" Ashlyn says placing a kiss on Ali's cheek. "Besides you should never drink with Christen" Kelley exclaims reaching over to grab some of Christen's soda. Christen lets out a smirk at Ali. "Its all Christen's fault I look like this...Press doesn't play fair" Ali says looking through the menu, Christen looks up, "I didn't play fair? How did I not play fair?, We were drinking, I didn't realize it was a competition"  Christen says running her fingers through her hair. "Well duh, everything with Ali and Alex is a competition" Tobin intervenes staring between Christen and Ali before continuing her conversation with Allie. After a few minutes of chatter and once the other food arrives, Kelley looks at Tobin, "Why didn't you and Alex stop by after meeting the parentals" she says pouring ketchup over everything. "Probably because she was busy getting into Alex's pants" Ashlyn says laughing and putting her hand up to high five Pinoe. Tobin shoots them a death glare, "You are such boys" Ali says knocking Ash upside her head, "Ow what you do that for?" The goalkeeper says rubbing the back of her head. Allie senses how uncomfortable Tobin is with the subject and quickly changes the topic. "Atleast Tobin has the sense not to discuss it with you dorks, like Ash does" Ashlyn looks up at Allie pouting her lips, "What? Ali is hot, who doesn't wnna know about our lovefests" Ashlyn says winking at Ali who has now buried her face in the hoody of embarrasment. Everyone starts barking out laughter, "Well I for one don't wanna hear about my kriegyboo getting it on" Crystal says, looking towards Ali. "Neither of us does" Syd says rolling her eyes. "Amen to that" Alyssa says raising her glass as everyone joins in to cheer. The rest of the meal is uneventful and every once in a while Christen would stare over at Tobin, until Alyssa notices and she looks at the ground. After they are all done, they settle the bill and head off in different directions, Tobin, Allie, Abby, Kelley and Lauren leave first, while Christen waits for the rest of the girls.

On their way back to the "Smalls House" Christen is walking out front when Alyssa catches up to her and interlocks their arms, "I saw that Press" she says with a grin, Christen tries to play dumb but her face gives her away, "Its not what you think" Christen says looking up at Alyssa. "Don't worry Chris, I'll keep your crush a secret" Alyssa says bumping into Christen. "Thank you Lys" Christen whispers as they walk the rest of the way in silence.

 

The rest of the weekend goes pretty fast, Tobin still hasn't heard from Alex constantly checking her phone as her and Allie are sitting in their living room watching reruns of friends, Allie's favorite. After a few yawns she decides to head to bed, saying her goodnights and heading to her room. She places throws her phone on the bed and goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. Once settled into bed, her head resting on one arm, her phone's screen lights up, opening it she sees a text from Alex.

 

Alex: "Hey i just got home...there was no signal:-( I miss you so much"

Alex: "I love you Tobin...very much don't ever forget that"

 

As she reads the texts she can't help but smile at the screen, before replying

 

Tobin: "Hi, its okay Lex, I hope you had a good time. I miss you too"

Tobin: "I know you love me, I won't forget, now get some sleep, goodnight baby"

 

And with that Tobin pulls the covers up and peacefully falls asleep.


	11. Only Time will Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night text messages and a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't enjoy reading this story I suggest skipping to something else. If you do I really appreciate it and you guys make it worth a next chapter.

Chapter 11

 

In the months that follow Alex and Tobin spent every free minute they have together apart from classes, since neither of them have any classes together what with Alex studying Political Economy and Tobin Communications classes are probably the only time they don't see eachother. And when they're not together the amount of texts shared between the two lovebirds could fill up an entire book. 

 

The text messgaes usually went like this when they didn't see eachother:

Alex: "Want to know a secret?"

Tobin: "Oh yes please do tell"

Alex: "I can't get enough of you, I only want more"

Tobin: "Really? And you laughed at me when I said your kisses tasted like more"

 

Alex: "I'm so inlove with you"

Tobin: " Are you sure its love and not lust" (Tobin teases)

Alex: "Yes I know the difference silly. Like I just want want to be around you all the time. 

           We don't even even have to do anything, just sit close to eachother or something, 

           just knowing you are there"

Tobin: "Its like my heart beats double time when I see you or I hear your voice"

 

Tobin: "How was my baby's day?"

Alex: "I had a wonderful day, because I saw my baby;-) Love when you hug me from    

          behind, how was your day?"

Tobin: "My day was fantastic, because I saw my baby

Alex: "Can you believe I miss you?" I love your hands on my skin"

Tobin: "I love it too, and I miss you just as much"

 

Alex: "Just want to say thank you for allowing me to be in your life, for loving me 

          unconditionally, for beng who you are, for always being there. I really don't know 

          what I'll do without you. you give me strength to go on, when everything around 

          me seems to fall apart and all I want to do is give up. I really love you so much and 

          I am truly blessed to have you in my life and to be apart of yours. I am so inlove 

          with you, you give me feelings I never thought I would feel for anyone. I just love

          how you notice everything about me that I don't even notice about myself. I love 

          your eyes, the way you look at me and how you smile, I love the way you smell, I 

          love being around you,because in that moment you make me forget everyone and 

          eveything. You really are my happy place and I never want to lose you. You came 

          You came into my life so unexpectedly & I really thank God for that day,I can't 

          imagine my life without you."

Tobin: "I know everything is a liitle messed up with your dad right now but I am always

           here for whatever you need. I love you so much and I am truly proud you in my life.

          It will be okay Lex, I promise, just trust me"

 

Suffice to say they were pretty much deeply inlove with eachother.

 

****************

 

 

Tobin spends the two weeks perfecting her game and spending most of her time in the library with Kelley and Abby. Since it was Abby's senior year she had gotten a call from the national team to play for the country, Tobin had always been close to Abby and she wasn't dealing with it very well but she didn't want to bother Alex at home so in true Tobin fashion she just kept it to herself and pushed through. Everything was changing and she was also going through a lot what with Allie practically living at Bati's she spent most of her time alone, and had only gotten one call and a few texts from Alex. Everyone is busy prepping for the first week of exams, so she herself buries herself into her studies.

 

***************

"I can't belive you didn't tell me" Julie breathes out looking at Christen whose busy scrolling through her notes, truth be told the only people who knew about her crush on Tobin was Alyssa, Lauren and Ali, so now as Christen was staring into Julie's blue eyes she didn't want to lie, "I just didn't know how to tell you J.J" Christen says shrugging her shoulders. While it was impossible to pinpoint exaclty when Christen's crush started for the first time, it was a little easier to just pretend the crush wasn't there. She had tried to push it out of her mind, afterall it wasn't as if everything Christen did revolved around Tobin. The fact remained no matter how big the crush, Tobin wasn't free to be hers and Christen had too much respect for her, her relationship with Alex and herself to disregard that. So she tried not to pine and instead just enjoyed Tobin's company, the two of them comfortable in their friendship, all thanx to Kelley eventually Christen grew more comfortable around Tobin who was genuinely a nice person and was always nice to Christen everytime they talked. So now sitting on her bed while Julie was pacing up and down Christen was forced to admit that she had feelings for the honey brown eyed girl. "How did you even find out, J.J?" Christen said as Julie stopped pacing, "Well you know how close Lauren and Tobin is right, so Lauren told me one day she stopped by the field while you two were finishing up your practice, because she offered to help Tobin with her homework and she caught you staring at her a little too long" Julie says, and Christen thinks Lauren has always been to a little too intuitive for her own good. "I guess she just figured it out, and when she mentioned it to me I thought she was crazy" Julie says sitting next to Christen. "I'm sorry i didn't tell you J.J, I just figured the crush would go away with time but it didn't" Christen says putting her head in her hands. "Sshh its okay Chris, it will be okay, your secret is safe with me" Julie says stroking a comforting hand over Christen's back. They sat in silence for the rest of the night as they revised over their work,only talking about their upcoming exam as Julie didn't want Christen to keep rehashing that the crush indeed would not go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stand rude people so if you are gonna be rude I suggest moving on or keeping it to yourself.


	12. Late Night Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late nights and reminiscing about first times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note I have never in my life written a sex scene so don't be too disappointed if it sucks(no pun intended)

Chapter 12

 

Tobin had checked in with Alex after she had come home from a gruelling study session. She missed her but knew that spending time with her family was also important to her. Now as she was laying in her bed,mind drifting away she could help but think about how lucky she had been to find the blue eyed beauty. Tobin had thought about how they went from being just friends and teammates to something more,to the point where she had been so lucky to call Alex her girlfriend. Now laying in the dark her mind had taken her back to the night before Alex had left. "They had all gone out as a team for one last night of partying before exams were to officially start and even though it had been fun, Alex couldn't keep her hands off Tobin all night. Tobin didn't know if it was the alcohol that had her head spinning or the fact that Alex's lips just craved hers and had almost practically stayed glued to hers for most of the night,hands roaming further than they usually would. It was a raw desire that neither of them had anticipated and when Alex whispered to Tobin that they should disappear from the party,Tobin quickly obliged.   
They had barely made it into Tobin's apartment when Alex had abruptly pushed her down on the couch. Straddling her Alex had grabbed her by the back of the neck to deepen their kiss. It was euphoric the way her lips tasted,sweet with a little bit of rum as she breathed into Tobin's mouth. Tobin let her hands run up underneath the little shirt had been wearing as her fingertips pressed into bare skin,before hoisting it up over her head. She then gasps at the sight of Alex in her black lace bra as she quickly grabs onto her ass and lifts her up from their spot on the couch,wrapping her legs around her wasit Tobin carries Alex to her bedroom,placing her on the bed. Standing above her Alex pulls on the hem of Tobin's jeans and demands she take them off,Tobin hastily unbuttons them and lets it drop to the floor. Alex can feel the warmth between her legs begin to rise as Tobin takes off her shirt,standing infront of her,muscles flexing as she removes her button down,revealing toned abs and tanned skin and a pair of sexy boyshorts. Your turn Tobin breaths out as she points to Alex's shorts,motioning for her to take them off. Tobin watches as Alex almost teasingly removes her shorts unveiling very thin lacey black underwear. She swollows hard as she takes in the sight of the half naked Alex Morgan spread on her bed. Tobin pulls Alex to her feet once more pressing their bodies against eachother as she kisses her passionately before whipping her around. With her front pressed against Alex's back Tobin kisses the back of her neck,letting her lips just graze over her baby hairs as she feels Alex's body tremble. Kissing over her shoulder,running her fingertips up her arm,she slides it underneath her bra strap placing kisses as she kisses and nibbles over her shoulders before bringing her lips back to the the back of her neck as she makes her way down her spine,before unhooking her bra. As she took it off she could feel the goosebumps form on Alex's skin. "If I had known you were wearing this I would have brought you home sooner" She whispered into Alex's ear before licking on her earlobe. She snaked her arms around Alex's waist pulling her closer,running her hands up and over her stomach and then grabbing onto her breasts. Alex had her arm up,fingers in Tobin's hair as she took in the sensation of Tobin's thumbs stroking her hardened nipples,turning her head slightly she begged for their lips to meet and it did,the kiss was full of fire as she sucked on Tobin's bottom lip. Tongues rolling around as she felt Tobin's hand reaching in her underwear immediately feeling her touch the pool thats been filling as Tobin pushes two fingers inside her. "Fuck baby" is all she can breathe out. Tobin whips Alex around again,never removing her fingers as she pulls down her already soaked panty as they move insync to lay on the bed,climing between Alex's legs, she moves her fingers in and out as feels her girlfriend arching her back. With her one hand moving in the center and the other trying to hold herself up,Alex's kisses her,slowly and then rough,almost losing control. Backing away from the kiss,Tobin places her lips on each of Alex's nipples,sucking and pulling it just enough between her teeth to hear Alex let out a moan. Making her way down she runs her tongue down her flat stomach,over her naval before face is right bewteen Alex's legs. She flattens her tongue to lick over her center,then flicking the tip of her tongue against her clit,Alex's moves her hips in movements with the pleasure of Tobin's tongue and fingers inside of her,fingers tangled in Tobin's long hair as she lets out "Fucks and Oh My God's" her breathing is erratic and restless. Tobin's can feel Alex hips jerk up as she picks up pace "I'm so close baby,don't stop" Alex whispers pulling onto Tobin's hair. She can feel Alex tighten around her fingers,as she runs her thumb against her clit,curling her fingers upwards,Alex throws her head back into the pillow as she cums,her hips arching slightly off the bed as she lets out a loud moan,sinking into Tobin's touch. Tobin lazily and with a smirk removes her soaking fingers from inside Alex,moving back to Alex's mouth as she places a kiss on her lips. Alex stares up at Tobin, brushing some hair out of her face...."I love you" she says bringing her in for another kiss.   
Tobin swears she's never felt this happy as she revels in Alex's lips, "I love you too Lex" she says placing a kiss on Alex's cheek. They stare at eachother for a few more minutes before Tobin lets out a yawn. Alex's chuckles at this,"Lets get you to bed sleepy head" she says curling into Tobin's side.A few more minutes both their breathing has evened out and they're both asleep." Tobin can't help but smile at the thought of them that night as she sends her girlfriend a goodnight text,before plugging her phone into the charger. As she's about to drift off her phone lights up "Goodnight Toby,love you too" and with that sleep takes over as she falls asleep happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a rough day I made it through so as always hope you enjoy.


	13. Did I not have a Clue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin doesn't hear from Alex in a few days and is becoming increasingly annoyed at the lack of communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and then re-wrote this while listening to a mashup I heard one night.

Chapter 13

 

Alex was expected to be back at campus in a week but Tobin hadn't heard from her for a few days and was becoming frustrated. She would text her but would get no response,her calls would go unanswered and when she finally got a hold of Amy,to ask if Alex was around,she was either never home or "she'd call back" as Amy had told Tobin. 

Alex felt guilty for not contacting Tobin, she was out of town for a few weeks to see her parents, but before she had to go back to campus she had gotten a call from an old friend of hers, Servando, saying he would be in town be in Diamond Bar in a few days and that he wanted to meet up with her.Servando's parents were extremely rich and he was prime to take over the family business when his dad retired. It was no secret Serv had feelings for Alex, but as Alex had once told Kelley he wasn't really her type, not someone she would ever go for. So she agreed to meet him, she knew Tobin wouldn't like the idea so she told her that she was simply just enjoying time with her parents. Serv took her on a romantic weekend and after a few drinks Alex had failed to mention she was in a relationship,one thing led to another and he was leaning into to kiss her. Alex kissed back "Go out with him,he would most likely give you a good life", "You can"t play soccer forever,so you better start thinking about your future" these words from her parents were stuck in her head so as she was kissing back that was all she thought about. "I can't let my parents down" she made a choice right then and there but what she had failed to realise was that she was she also about to break Tobin's heart. Something she never wanted to do. 

When Alex returned to campus, she acted like everything was fine, and for all Tobin knew it was. Tobin had been waiting at her and Kelley's apartment watching old soccer videos waiting for Kelley to return with the pizza she had so graciously offered to pick up while Tobin stayed but she knew Kelley just wanted to give her and Alex some alone time. When Alex swung the door open to her apartment bags dragging behind her,Tobin jumped up and embraced her in a tight hug,happy to finally have her girlfriend back. As Alex hugged the tanned midfielder she could feel the guilt beginning to rise as she quickly pulled away. "Eww I'm gross from the travel" was her futile excuse. "How was Diamond Bar Lex" Tobin said as she felt Alex pulling away from their embrace. "It was great Toby. My sister misses you". "I'm sorry I wasn't there but with exams starting soon I have to bite down ya know?" Tobin said. "Its fine, I'm sure you'll see her again when she visits me." "So where is O'Hara or is he with Hope?" Alex said while setting her things in her room. "Pizza run,pretty sure she'll be back soon" Tobin said bringing the rest of the bags inside and dropping them next to the door. That was the longest conversation they had for the rest of the day, Kelley had finally returned and all three of them sat in silence eating as Kelley gave Tobin a skeptical look. Alex was on he phone and not talking to Tobin or Kelley and when Kelley called her out on it her only response was that it was her parents and how they are just making sure she got home safely. Sitting down on the couch, Kelley and Tobin were goofing off flipping through channels when Tobin looked over at Alex who was typing away on her phone at faster than the speed of sound. "What are you doing babe,come help us decide on something to watch." Tobin asked frustrated. "Nothing,whatever you two pick is fine" Alex answered back sharply. "I haven't seen you in weeks," and you've been on your phone since I practically barged throught the do. Kelley said clearly having reached her level of being annoyed with Alex. Alex on the other hand didn't even look up and that just pissed Kelley off more. "Right I'm out" she said tossing the remote aside as she got up. I'll catch you later Heath as she grabbed her keys and made a beeline for the front door. Tobin looked from the slaaming door over towards Alex confused. "Lex would you just talk to me, you've been quiet all day, is something wrong?" Tobin asked worriedly. "I'm fine, I promise,I think I'm just tired." Alex said not even looking up from her phone. Tobin just sighed and went back to flipping through channels. Maybe she really is just tired she thought,but Tobin knew better, Alex wasn't fine something was bothering her and Tobin knew the best way was to just let her come around on her own. I mean she had to right?

Tobin spent the next afternoon, taking a break from studying on the field getting an extra practice in, going over everything in her head, thinking whether or not she had missed something, her gut was telling something was wrong between her and Alex. They hadn't spoken since Tobin left the night before and it was starting to bother her. She was on her way back to her apartment when her phone buzzed in her pocket, after taking it out she saw a text from Alex.

 

Alex: "I think we should break up"

Tobin: "Okay"

 

Tobin stared blanky at the phone as she felt her heart drop, she reread the message again, the words running over and over in her mind, Alex is dumping me. Her first instinct was to run over to Alex's apartment and demand some answers, but she was glued to the ground. She couldn't move, she felt stuck, she felt like she couldn't breathe and whats worse she began to feel the tears forming as she forced herself to get to her apartment as soon as possible, no ways was she gonna cry in the middle of the street. Once she had unlocked the door, and stepped inside, tears spilling down her cheeks as she read the message once more. Her mind worked overtime, was she really this blind, did Alex really just break up with her over a text, was she naive to think that it would actually work out between them, what happened in the last two weeks? They were great before Alex left, Tobin had even recorded Alex a goodbye video incase she missed her, what happened in Diamond Bar? Did I mean nothing to Alex she thought. She grabbed her phone to reply

 

Alex: "I think we should break up"

Tobin: "Okay"

Okay was the only thing Tobin was capable of saying at the moment as her hands began to shake,she felt like someone had just punched her in the gut and she was gasping for air,the walls were closing in around her.  Okay was all she could say, as she sat on the floor, trying and failing miserably from crying, she felt like someone had taken a knife to her heart, head in her hands, trying to keep in together. She heard the door unlock and flew up trying to compose herself, wiping away tears as Allie entered the apartment. "Hey Tobs" Allie said, "Hey" was all that came from Tobin's mouth but when Allie looked at Tobin she immediately came in for a hug. "Oh Tobs,what's wrong" Allie said wrapping her arms around Tobin. "I think Alex just broke up with me" Tobin said, her throat dry as she started crying uncontrollably."What!!! I'm gonna kill her" Allie breathed yanking the door back open attempted to storm off towards wherever Alex was when she felt Tobin grab her wrist. "Please don't Al",would you just stay with me Tobin said barely audible. Allie's face softened as she looked down at her friend crumbling before her as she held onto Tobin for dear life. "Shhh there there" Allie said rubbing her hands over Tobin's back leading her to Tobin's bedroom. "Its my fault" Tobin said inbetween sobs, "No don't say that" Allie protested, "If she doesn't see how good you are then its her fault" Allie said trying to comfort Tobin. They stay like that until Tobin eventually cries herself to sleep, with Allie checking on her from time to time.

Tobin wakes up in the middle of the night, eyes puffy and blood shot from all the crying, she lays in her bed and thinks back to her relationship with Alex,did I really not have a clue? She breathes but before her thought take her to a dark place Tobin jumps out of bed, grabs her hoody and heads over to Alex's place, she needs an explanation, she stands outside Alex's door contemplating whether to knock or not until she hears voices vibrating through the door...

 


	14. Changing Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin hears voices vibrating from the other side of thw door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short,next one will be longer.

 

Chapter 14

"You did what!!?" Kelley said in clear shock looking up from her various notes scattered around in the small livingroom area. "I broke up with Tobin" Alex repeated,her voice wavering from having to repeat it a second time. Alex tells Kelley what had happened in Diamond bar, what Kelley fails to realize is that Alex had also broken up with Tobin and not just broken up but through a text. "BOYFRIEND? Are you fucking kidding me?" "The last time I checked you didn't even find him remotely interesting and I quote his not really my type" Kelley raises her hands making air quotes furious at Alex. Alex stays silent while Kelley continues pacing back and forth,her voice a pitch higher as her nostrils begin to flare and her face becomes red with anger. "So how do you go from being so inlove with Tobin,to breaking up and suddenly having a new boyfriend in a span of two weeks?" Kelley clearly upset confronts Alex. "How could you do this to Tobin?" Kelley says throwing her arms all over the place, "I know I'm a horrible person, but I love him" Alex says sitting on the couch watching as Kelley continues to pace up and down. "LOVE! LOVE! are you serious right now? Kelley scoffs. "What was I suppose to do Kel? Tobin is an amazing person but I have to look at the bigger picture okay",I didn't mean to hurt her and I really do still love her but I had no choice." "My parents would have never allowed our relationship to continue if they knew the truth and I didn't want to hurt them" Alex says tears streaming down her face. "You were suppose to handle it better, if you knew it wouldn't last you should have just told her and if you keep living your life for everyone else you will never be happy" Kelley retorts. "Not everyone is like you Kel,I'm not fearless and brave like you,my family is important to me and I don't want to lose them" Alex says sinking into the sofa, wiping tears from her cheek. Alex knows she still loves Tobin but she knows nothing would come from their relationship, and her parents liked Serv, he would give her a good life, with a bright future since his parents did own half of Texas,so she had convinced herself she was inlove with him and maybe she was, but all she knew was she had just hurt the one person who would have never hurt her. Tears started falling down her face again as she looks up at Kelley. "I'm sorry Kel, I just didn't have a choice. Kelley finally stops pacing around and bends down towards Alex,she looks so small now that Kelley can see her clearly. Cupping her cheeks between her palms Kelley turns Alex to look at her, "Look Lex I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you,you fucked up kid,big time but you always have a choice even when the world is against you,even when you feel boxed in,even when nobody else can see it but you,you always have a choice. Your parents don't always know what's best for you,sometimes you have to give people the benefit of the doubt. I'm not gonna lie,I still need time to process this but I'm here for you okay" Kelley tells Alex as she brushes a loose strand of hair behind Alex's ear. Alex whimpers a small thank you,before rising and pulling Kelley in for a small hug. "Think I'm gonna go wash up and head to bed she tells Kelley before heading to her room. As soon as the door closes behind her Kelley leaps for her phone and dials Tobin's number.

Tobin had stood outside Alex's apartment when she heard voices vibrating from the otherside of the door,she had leaned in trying to listen in on the conversation but Alex's voice made Tobin's eyes water, she swallowed hard, turned around and walked back home, wiping tears as she went. The world had become much more darker as she was nearing her place,when her phone started ringing,taking it out from her back pocket she saw Kelley's name appear on her screen,Tobin considered answering it for about a minute,eventually cancelling it and turning it off. She slid her phone back into her pocket,wiped her face,took a deep breath and entered her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient and words of encouragement. You guys are awesome.


	15. Bad Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen runs into Tobin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't sleep so I wrote this one,still abit short buylt there ya go.

Chapter 15

Exams have started and its the only thing that keeps Tobin from thinking about Alex, she avoids all her friends, blows off practice with Christen and basically lives in the library, she's glad that the library stays open 24/7 for exam prep as she easliy hides between shelves and shelves of paperbooks. It has become her sanctuary,her place of escape,the one place she knows nobody would easily come looking for her. Apart from sending a "Sorry" text to Christen and an "I'm fine, don't worry" to Allie and Lauren neither of them has seen Tobin in little over a week. She doesn't respond to texts and calls from Kelley and though its not uncharacteristic of her to forget to respond to her messages she has made it a point to not talk to anyone. Tobin didn't want to have to deal with all the questions and sympathy and the "I told you so" she would get from her team so she just kept to herself, she would deal with it later, after her exams were over. The truth is Tobin was angry, she was angry at Alex but most of all she was angry at herself, she hated that she had given so much of herself to someone, she felt used but she still missed Alex and for that she hated herself, she knew if Alex needed her she would be there in a heartbeat, so she hid from the world to embarrased to face any of it.  
***********  
 

"Well I heard they broke up, thats why nobody has seen them" Christen overhears Julie as she comes down the stairs in the big house. Everyone one is in the kitchen discussing Tobin and Alex as Christen enters, "I told you this would end badly" Pinoe says, pointing at Ashlyn. "How was I suppose to know this was gonna happen?" Ashlyn says, throwing her hands in the air. "Remember I told you in the beginning its bad for business to date your teammate? Not everyone is like you and Ali! There should be an unwritten rule for teammates not to date. Pinoe says. Christen interrupts clearing her throat, "Maybe you guys should cool it, its no use getting at eachothers throats" she says as she sits down. "Press is right,have any of you even heard from either of them?" Julie says coming to stand behind Christen. Everyone turns their heads towards Kelley and Allie staring at both girls waiting for answers. "I've tried calling Tobin but it always goes to voicemail and as for Alex, she doesn't really talk about it, and when I do catch a glimpse of her she's always on her phone with Serv" Everyone gasps!!! "Do you mean to tell us Alex cheated on Tobin?" Lauren angrily looks at Kelley, "I mean I just figured you guys all knew by now" Kelley retorts as she drops her head. Lauren storms out,followed by Abby and Allie. "Wait what just happened?, Whose Serv?" Syd and Meghan asks looking confused. "Servando Carrasco, his the guy Alex-" but before Kelley can finish her sentence Christen interrupts again, "Kel I don't think they would want anyone to know what's going on in their business, so just drop it" Christen says getting up from he chair. "Lets go J.J, we're gonna be late meeting Alyssa" Christen says clearly annoyed at the topic of discussion,Julie gets up and follows Christen and once the door shuts the rest of the team continues discussing it. 

 

"I'm gonna kill her" Lauren huffs, "You need to calm down" Abby says still running after her with Lauren following suit. "Would you guys just stop" Allie breathes trying to catch her breath, "Its not our place to get involved", Allie and Abby stop, "She's one of my bestfriends" Lauren says looking at Abby. "I know but you can't just go around beating up everyone who hurts Tobin", "Abby's right, you have to just let her figure it out for herself, the only thing you can do is be there for her" Allie says stroking Lauren's arm, "Besides you love Alex too and we both know you would never forgive yourself if you actually did kick her ass" Abby chuckles. "That's true " Allie says with a laugh, "Now come on lets go back to the house" Allie says wrapping her arms around both girls as they walk back to the House.

 

As the walk towards the library to meet Alyssa, Julie turns to Christen, "Are you okay, it got pretty heated in there"?, "I'm fine J.J, just couldn't listen to it anymore ya know" Christen said tugging at her bag, "I just hope Tobin is okay", "Me too Press" Julie says as they reach the steps of the library making their way inside. They quickly find Alyssa sitting by a table near the staircase, as they sit down and start spreading their notes around. They sit in silence for most of the time, only checking to make sure all the answers for most of their mock exam are correct, after about an hour Christen excuses herself in search of a book for her english literature exam, she's sure she'd packed it in her copy in her bag but realizes she must have left it at the house. When she reaches the third floor, she notices its pretty empty, apart from a group of four students huddled on the floor near the coffee machine, she smiles as she thinks they're are probably gonna pull an all nighter. As she makes her way up the east wing, down the 4th isle she stops at the sight infront of her. There she is, her head resting on a soccerball, text books sprawled all around her, she looks disheveled, hair tied up haphazardly, overly large hoody and a number #17 soccer shorts and a pair if flip flops. Christen isn't sure if she should bother her, but she can't help herself, she feels sorry for the girl infront of her. "Uhm, Hi" she almost whispers, she's not sure if the girl heard her, she thinks maybe she should have just left her alone and as she begins to retreat she hears a faint, groggy "Hello" as she turns her head around and meets Tobin's eyes. She's unsure of what to say next, until Tobin speaks again "I'm sorry about blowing off our practices Chris" Tobin says taking off her glasses. Christen knows Tobin has been having a tough time with the break up and the last thing she needs is to feel guilty about missing their training sessions. "Don't worry about it Tobs, Carli and Morgan have been doing a pretty good job at helping me" Christen says as she kneels down. Tobin is still looking down at the open book infront of her as Christen puts a hand on her shoulder, "How are you holding up?" Tobin flinches at the touch, she feels like she hasn't had any human contact in weeks, "I'm doing okay Chris, no worries" she says shifting in her current postion. "Your friends are worried about you, you know" Christen says as Tobin finally looks up and Christen can see how small her eyes are, dark circles and bloodshot and it takes everything she has not to just hug Tobin right there. "Just been busy with exams, figured that would be everyone's priority right now, not me" Tobin mumbles out. Tobin looks lost, out of place, "They just all care about you is all" Christen says removing her hand from Tobin's shoulder, but just as she's about to get up Tobin gently grabs her wrist, "Would you tell them I'm fine?" she says with a small smile. "Of course I will" Christen says as Tobin lets go of her, she gets up and starts walking back the way she came until she hears Tobin again "Hey Chris....Thank you" Tobin says as she buries her head back into her book, "Your welcome" Christen replies before disappearing around the isle. She never gets the book she wants and when she gets back to Julie and Alyssa she doesn't tell them she had just seen Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think.


	16. Change up the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin runs into Alex and then meets up with Christen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Its summer her so I am enjoying the summer heat but mostly the summer nights.

 

Chapter 16

With exams finally over, and a month since the break up the team had seemingly moved on from the the old news that was the break up, Alex hadn't seen or heard from Tobin either and she was ready to put the past behind her. Things were still abit salty with a few girls on the team but Alex just brushed it off, she was happy and she didn't care anymore about the looks, about the whispers about any of it. "So when do we get to meet him?" Ashlyn asks as her, Alex and Ali were walking to their favorite coffee shop, "This weekend at the party" Alex says checking her texts, she misses the way Ashlyn's eyes widen, "Do you think that's a good idea, I mean Tobin-" but before Ashlyn can finish her sentence, Ali elbows her to be quiet. As they turn the corner to the coffee shop Alex runs into something that feels like a wall, phone slipping out of her hands. "Ugh can you watch where you're going" Alex says as she bends down, "Sorry about that Lex" the other person says also bending down picking up the phone and handing it back to Alex. Alex looks up and right there infront of her soccerball tucked under one arm,hair tied up in a half bun,sleeveless tshirt,strong muscles glissening in the sun stands Tobin Heath, "Shit" she says under her breath. She hadn't seen Tobin, since she left, she was speechless, so many thoughts were running through her head, all the memories came rushing back as she stared into Tobin's chocolate brown eyes. Its seemed like neither of them had taken a breath. Clearing her throat Tobin points towards the phone "Any damage?" Tobin gestures, Alex snaps out of her thoughts, quickly checking to assess the damage. Ashlyn and Ali stands steadfast waiting for a bomb to drop. "Uh-I-It looks fine to me" Alex finally says. "Good,hey guys I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta bounce" Tobin says nodding past Ashlyn's shoulder. After giving a quick wink to Ali whose mouth was still struggling to form any type of sentence Tobin finally breaks the silence "Uh well catch you guys later" Tobin says before heading in the opposite direction. "Dude where are you going?" Ashlyn shouts a minute later as Tobin makes her way past a few students, "Gotta meet Press for practice" Tobin yells back pointing in the direction of the soccer field waving bye to her friends as she hurries off. "Did Tobin just blow me off?" Alex thinks to herself, before her thoughts are interrupted by Ali, "Are we getting coffee or what? Ali asks blankly, "Yes woman" Ashlyn says slapping Ali's butt, grabbing a hold of Alex's arm and dragging her into the coffee shop.   
*************  
 "Great goal Pressy" Tobin celebrates waving her hands around on the empty field,running towards Chisten. Christen smiles at this as she picks up the ball,"Great pass Tobs" she says as they make their way to the bench for some water. Tobin grabs both bottles handing one to Christen. As Christen is about to take a sip Tobin can't help but squirt some water on her. Christen jumps up from the coolness and looks at Tobin,wide smile spread across her face. "What was that for?" She asks wiping away some of it. "Cool down remember?" Tobin winks with a smirk. "I see" Christen says getting up. "Well Miss Heath,in that case" and before Tobin can ask what Christen squirts her right back,Tobin feigns shock as she starts chasing Christen around,water being thrown everywhere. "Okay,Okay I give, you win" Tobin laughs,as Christen fist pumps in the air. "Don"t mess with girls who grew up right next to the ocean" Christen says wiggling her eyebrows at Tobin. The girls make their way back to the bench to pick up their bags before heading out. Walking down the street,Tobin stops looking at the girl smiling walking a few steps ahead of her, "Hey Chris" Tobin says. Christen turns around looking back at Tobin, "Yeah Tobs?". "I-Uh-" "You forget something Christen asks taking a few steps back towards Tobin. "Oh no,I just-" Tobin stutters abit before locking eyes with Christen, "Thank you,is all" Tobin finally lets out. Christen smiles opening her arms and pulling Tobin in for a hug, "You're welcome" she says giving Tobin a little squeeze before breaking apart. They begin to walk again in a comfortable silence before Tobin bumps Christen's shoulders, "Mind if we get some food? I"m hungry" Tobin says and Christen can't help but chuckle,looking straight ahead.. "Sure Tobs" she says as they continue down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish you guys don't have high expectations for this story,you think you know but you have no idea.


	17. No Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serv doesn't show up and Christen gets a sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its raining here,lights are out so as promised a slightly longer chapter. Fair warning I did say not to have high expectations.

Chapter 17

 

Tobin had agreed to go to the party with Allie, under much protest, Allie had convinced her it would be a good idea and that the house would be filled with so much people that it would be impossible to even run into Alex and Servando. Kling and Kelley had recruited Mal and the rest  of the freshman to set everything up with the promise that they could attend but if they embarrassed "Them" they would be watergirls for the rest of the soccer season and so they all reluctantly agreed. The freshmen did all the work while Kling and Kelley barked orders left and right, Kelley had even sent a video of Kling with a whip just for effect to the rest of the girls. She had also opted to get ready at the house to as she called it "Give the lovebirds some space" Truth be told it was just so she could avoid having to make small talk with Servando. Things with Alex and her had been kinda off lately with Kelley spending most nights at Hope's place, she wasn't avoiding Alex, she just wasn't ready yet.

 

Tobin stood infront of the mirror giving herself a once over, waiting for Allie to finish up so the could get going. "I swear Al if we don't leave soon, Kelley will send out a search party" Tobin said adjusting her snapback. She was wearing a simple baby blue v-neck tshirt, black jeans and her black and white vans hightops with the ever present snapback. "Whoop whoop, Harry, looking good" Allie said finally coming out of her room shots in hand. "What a girl can't look good?" Tobin said wiggling her eyebrows at Allie taking one of the glasses in her hand. holding it up to her nose, taking a sniff she gives Allie a confused look "What's this?" "Come on Harry for one night, don't think, just drink" Allie says clicking her glass against Tobin's as they both down the shooters. A few shots, three missed calls and a threatening message from Kelley later they were heading into the party.

Alex and Ali are chatting between drinks, getting ready for the party,when Alex gets a text from Servando.

Serv: "Hey babe, sorry but I won't be able to make it, dad double booked his appointments so I have to fill in for one of them. Have fun at your party"

Alex stared at her phone, before tossing it onto the bed, visibly upset and not even bothering to respond. "What was that about?" Ali enquires looking between the disgarded phone and Alex. "Serv can't make it" Alex shrugs taking her cup from Ali and downing the rest of her rum.  "well that sucks, I know some of the girls really wanted to meet him" Ali says applying the last of her mascara. "Like who" Alex snaps at Ali, "Nobody actually wants to meet him, they all still think I'm a terrible person for what I did to Tobin, I guess its a good thing he won't be there tonight" Alex says looking down at the floor. Ali puts her mascara down and turns around to face Alex, "Look Lex, I'm not gonna lie, what you did to Tobin was a pretty shitty thing and most of the girls just needs time to get over it,but you still have friends on this team, even if the team dynamic is messed up right now"  Alex had buried her head in her hands, unable to even look at Ali,she knew she had made a mess of everything, but the most messed up thing of it all was that she still loved Tobin, even though she tried not too. "I'm sorry Ali, I know I messed up big time but i really just wish things would go back to the way it was before. Ali kneels before Alex, moving her hands away from her face, lifting her head slighlty as she peers into theose blue eyes, "I know Lex, but what's done is done, its gonna take some time but eventually we'll all just have to accept it and move on" Ali says engulfing Alex into a big hug. "Now come on baby horse, no more wallowing okay, we have a party to get to" Ali says breaking the hug moving back towards the mirror. "Thanks Krieger' Alex whispers getting up and making her way to stand next to Ali. After a few more shots and alex reapplying her eyeliner, both girls were feeling pretty good as they left the apartment.

***********************

Christen and Julie find themselves standing infront of the door, Christen wishes she had more time to prepare, but she also knows its no use argueing with Kelley when she's on a mission to get everyone there on time. As they enter they walk into nothing but chaos, it looks like Kelley had invited the entire athlectic department and then they had gone one to invite everyone they know. Overwhelmed Christen grabs onto Julie's arm as they make their way through the crowds of people streaming in and out, Christen only recognizes a few people until she catches Syd and Dom making out in dim corner near the fireplace, Kling is chatting up a blonde girl who Christen doesn't recognize until she feels Julie tug at her arm, "That must be Brittani, the film student she's been crushing on" she says into Christen's ear. Kling must have sensed they were talking about her as her head shoots up and she winks at both girls, earning her a chuckle. As they make their way towards the backyard, Christen can distinctly hear Ashlyn's voice carry over "Truth or Dare" she hears as they reach the back porch. Julie lets go of Christen in favor of seeing Zach approach them, "Hey gorgeous, wanna dance?" he says sliding his hand into Julie's. Julie kisses the top of Christen's head as Zach gives Christen a small wave, "I'll see you in abit Chris" Julie says as Zach leads her back into the house. Christen can't help but smile at how cute they are as she returns her focus on how well Kling and Kelley had managed the freshmen into turning the backyard into their own party haven, lights twinkling everywhere, keggs, beer pong tables, blow up pools filled with what can only be jello but Christen wonders how kelley had even managed one of those kids blow up Castles. Her thoughts are interrupted by a very tipsy Kelley..."Christen, my bestfriend, my homie, my ride or die you made it" Kelley stumbles almost falling into Christen. This earns her a laugh as she quickly pulls her away from the porch, towards the rest of the group. Christen doesn't see Tobin as Alyssa shoves a drink in her hands, "Whiskey" right Chris" as she retakes her seat next to Hope. They all talk over eachother catching up and how hectic exams was until Christen feels someone drape a sweater over her bare shoulders, "Here you look cold" is the only explanation she gets as she meets a half smile from Tobin she takes a seat next to Allie. "Yo Ash, get your girl, let's get this game going" Pinoe says reaching for another beer. Ashlyn whistles over to Ali and Alex and Christen watches as Tobin's smile disappears. Christen adjusts in her seat next to Kelley as she watches Alex slide next to Tobin and Allie, Allie shifts uncomfortably and Christen can see she's still visibly upset with what Alex had done to Tobin, while Ali takes a seat on Ashlyn's lap. if anyone is uncomfortable with the siuation nobody says anything. "Right Tobs your up first" Pinoe calls out looking over at Tobin. "Truth or dare?" Tobin thinks for a second before answering "uh truth" she mutters. "Remember last year when coach made us run all those suicided because someone had stolen the keys to the team bus, admit it, you stole those keys didn't you?" Tobin looks around nervously, rubbing the back of her neck as everyone awaits her answer, breaking out into a huge grin "Guilty" she admits earning a few cups and a couple of boos thrown her way. "I can't believe you did that" Kelley says shocked, "I couldn't walk for three days after that", "Its true" Hope intervenes, " I legit had to piggyback her everywhere". Everyone laughs at how ridiculous it sounds before the game continues. A good solid rounds and a fair amount of alcohol later, the game has picked up speed, with everyone sufficiently drunk at this point,exposed secrets had come to light as everyone has seemed to throw caution to the wind. Allie was up next and with daggers in her eyes she called Alex's name, "Truth or Dare" Allie says with a devilish grin, Alex's head shoot up as her stomach turned into knots. With ocean blue eyes staring back at Allie "Truth" is what she said. Tobin winced, everyone knew Allie was about to take it to a whole other level, this was her chance to find out the real reason why Alex left Tobin, it was too quiet, all the girls waiting for the shoe to drop. "How long before you went to Diamond Bar, did you chea-" Allie is cut off by the sound of Alex's phone ringing as Alex got up and mouthed sorry before answering it, "Hey baby" Alex said before walking out of earshot of the rest of the girls.Allie takes a sip of her beer, watching Alex walk away, as she whispers to herself "Saved by the bell Morgan".  
It doesn't take long for the game to get back on track, but Tobin's only focus is on Alex's conversation, staring at Alex smiling into the phone a few more second, she feels a sharp pain in her chest as she makes up some lame excuse about having to use the bathroom, making her way into the house. christen wants to check up on her but she knows what Tobin needs is space and she decides to distract herself with whatever conversation is going on. "Its not your place Chris" she tells herself

Now standing in the kitching filtering through whats left of the whiskey, downing shot after shot, a familiar song blares through the speakers, 

 

"Baby I know you need me, like I need you but I'm not the one you wanna love..."

"Let's just party til we can't, ain't no loving me and i'm the one to blame, ain't no loving me, so don't come looking for love, No love, no love...."

 

As the song plays Tobin can't help but think there's a reason Alex had picked this particular song and deemed it "their song". There was nothing romantic about the song, it wasn't a love song, the song if anything was a clear indication that you shouldn't fall for this person, they will say and do all the right things when the fact of the matter is they won't choose you, they won't stay, they don't love you you. Picking up another beer Tobin's thoughts were interrupted, by someone tugging at her shirt,turning around she's met with eyes as blue as the sky as she stares at Alex. "Do you hear what they're playing Tobs?" Alex says with a soft smile. Tobin just nods, aware that Alex has still not let go of her shirt. 

 

"You know I hate it when you leave me, 'cause you love it, then you leave but you know how bad I need it...."

 

"Its our song" Alex says letting go of Tobin's shirt as she inches closer, standing on her  tip toes she leans forward and whispers into Tobin's ear "Walk me home" Alex's breath is hot as her lips graze Tobin's earlobe as she pulls away and Tobin swears her entire body feels like its on fire. Her head is swirling from Alex's perfume, mixed with the alcohol as she takes Alex's hand and leads her out the front door. 

It doesn't take long before they both stumble into Alex's apartment, and as soon as the door closes Tobin feels herself being pushed up against the door as Alex's presses a kiss on her lips,her mouth begging filled with lust, her tongue seeking entrance as Tobin's parts her lips and gives her access. Alex kisses her forcefully and Tobin doesn't have time to process what is happening, she feels Alex's tongue in her mouth, tastes the rum as it curls against her own. At this, Tobin's body takes over as she responds to the kiss and moves her hand to push down Alex's shorts, running her hand along Alex's ass before slipping it under her panty and roughly grabbing both of her cheeks. The feeling makes Alex push Tobin further into the door, letting out a low moan. "Lex we need to talk" Tobin tries focusing but as soon as the thought returns, it even more quickly disappears because Alex doesn't want to talk,Alex needs to feel Tobin inside of her so Alex moves from Tobin's neck back to her lips,pulling and biting harshly before soothing it with her tongue. "Lets not talk" Alex breathes as she leads Tobin into her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you. Didn't have time to edit and don't be so disappointed.


	18. Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with regret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story does have a happy ending for Tobin and it might take awhile but please be patient. Also my roommate kept playing One Last Time by Ariana Grande so this chapter was written with that song in the background.

 Chaptet 18

The next morning Tobin wakes up with a pounding headache,in an empty bed, she scans the room as her eyes adjust to her surroundings as it hits her like a truck, what happened the night before, she shoots up in a panic looking for her phone, screening over the total of 7 texts and 5 missed calls from  her friends, she doesn't respond, instead jumps out of bed half naked, looking for the rest of her clothes as Alex's enters  the room with a cup of coffee. "Morning sleepy head" she says handing Tobin the cup, "Hey" is all Tobin can say taking the cup and placing it on the dresser,still looking for her other shoe. Finally finding it she puts it on before locking eyes with a confused Alex, "Look Lex, I'm sorry about lastnight, I didn't mean for it to happen" she says voice barely audible as Alex takes her by the hand and tells her to sit on the bed, which she does. "Sshh its okay, we were both drunk, and I think we both needed just one more night to say goodbye" Alex says rubbing circles on the back of Tobin's hand with her thumb. Tobin looks up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell. Tobin knows its not goodbye because truth be told she'd probably do it again with a a snap of Alex's fingers, so the minute Tobin sneaks out of Alex's apartment she knows it won't be the last time and it wasn't....

 

It carries on for months, the two of them sneaking around, Tobin gets used to it, having Alex share her affections both ways, half for her, half for Servando. Tobin gets used to it but she lies to herself, she never gets used to it, it never gets easier. Its fun at first the sneaking around, the secret whispers, the stolen glances, the lingering touches, how nobody suspects a thing, text messages. For someone who barely ever checks her phone Tobin sure stays on it an obscene amount of time, Allie doesn't question it because as far as she knows Tobin seems like her old self, smiling, happy, oblivious, the team doesn't seem to notice either as the chemistry between Tobin and Alex has never been better, beating Duke in a 2-0 away game as everyone on the bus celebrates on the ride back to campus. "Great game, you two" Pinoe shouts looks like the chemistry is back, but liitle do they know. Alex stare's at Tobin whose sitting talking to Kelley as she looks up into piercing blue eyes and smiles. 

 

Tobin: "You're staring Lex"

Alex: "I know, I was just thinking"

Tobin: "What are you thinking about?"

Alex: "How beautiful,sexy,cute you are,how amazing you are.."

Alex:  "How much I love your eyes and smile..How much I miss you"

Alex: "How much I love you"

 

"Who keeps texting you" Allie asks loudly trying to grab a hold of Tobin's phone, "I bet its that girl from the pizza place" Kelley states, Tobin pockets her phone, as she gets up to walk back to her seat, turning back to Kelley and Allie, smirk on her face "Wouldn't you like to know" as she takes a seat next to Alex, giving her knee a little squeeze. 

 

It carries on, the secrets, Tobin does anything and everything for Alex, and Alex reassures Tobin she's still hers, she's still inlove with her and they spend all their time together, all their time in secret. Because as far as everyone is concerned, Alex and Tobin have reached some sort of friendship once again, so nobody even dares to take a second look and all seem to think Tobin might have just forgiven Alex for breaking her heart. 

 

Alex: "I'm still yours"

Tobin: "I know, you were never anyone elses"

Alex: "I love you so much & I'm so inlove with you still"

Tobin: "I'm still inlove with you too"

Alex: "I'm soooo attracted to you still"

Tobin:"I absolutely love speding time with you"

Alex: "So do I, its the best. I know its not all about that but I just want to be all over you 

           all the time"

Tobin: "Its hard to control myself around you Lex"

Alex: "I know what you mean, but I don't want you to"

Tobin: "Really? Why not"

Alex: "Because, I want it just as much as you do, I love it"

Tobin: "What do you want?"

Alex:" Everything"

Tobin:" Everything like ?"

Alex: "The kissing, the touching, the flriting, looking into your eyes, the love making"

Alex:" Everything, love the rush you give me, your body,being all over eachother,your 

          attention"

Tobin: "I want that too Lex"

Alex:"I would make love to you forever, if I could, just really also love the way your skin 

          feels on my skin, how your hands feel on my body,how your lips feel on my lips.

Alex:"I love how your lips feel on my skin. your kisses are just simply amazing"

Alex:"I love the way you smell, I just love everything about you, the way you make me 

          feel"

*******************

 

Tobin knows it wrong but Alex is like fire and her pull is just so magnetic,so Tobin has fallen into the role of having to take care of Alex piece by piece everytime Servando lets her down,she doesn't mind but she suspects Alex is taking advantage of the situation. She never questions it. They never speak about him when they are together and Tobin always steps out of the room when he calls Alex,not out of respect but because she can't keep up with the lies anymore. 

Its been months and to the rest of the world it seems as if Alex and Tobin have made peace with the past. Tobin invites Alex home with her for the weekend, for her Mom's birthday party under the guise that her parents hasn't seen Alex in a while and that her mum invited her, when her friends question her and nobody even bats an eyelid with the explanation she gives them. So when they land in New Jersey a 1000miles away from their friends its easy for them to pick up where they left off and it lifts some weight off Tobin's shoulders knowing she doesn't have to hide and keep it a secret, she feels free being at home and when Alex holds her hand walking into the house she doesn't have to worry about being caught. Tobin also can't help but think how easy it is for Alex to forget that she has a boyfriend and she can't help wonder if any of the feelings she has for him is real, does she even feel guilty running around behind his back still sleeping with her ex. She quickly brushes those thoughts aside because Tobin knows if she slows down, stops and thinks about it the situation she finds herself in now will become too real and she's not quuite ready to deal with it and she doubts Alex wants to deal with it either, because Alex likes this, having her boyfriend and having Tobin on the side. Alex is not someone who likes to lose and she will be damned if she lost Tobin or Servando so this is what she does, she splits her affections both ways. 

 

Tobin's parents like Alex, they always have, they thought of her like the other daughter they never had, much to the dismay of Tobin's other two sisters Katie and Perry, often telling Tobin they might just trade her in for Alex and who wouldn't? Alex was beautiful and charming, well spoken, prim and proper or like Perry pointed out a little stuck up for her taste but all and all they all liked Alex. So the weekend of the party Alex has them all eating out of the palm of her hands, playing the perfect girlfriend, and when Tobin's sisters corner her in the bathroom she has to spill what's really going on..."Are you guys back together" "Have you forgiven her for cheating on you?" "Whats going on here, doesn't she have a boyfriend?" "Tell me its not what I think it is?" Katie and Perry are talking a mile a minute and Tobin feels the need to run, but her feet feel heavy and even if she tried she was never good at keeping secrets from her sisters. So now sitting in a locked bathroom staring between Katie and Perry, Tobin is forced to admit everything, she takes a deep breath and starts to explain, watching as her sisters faces switch from confused and bewildered to anger and regret but the looks of disappointment Tobin finds at the end are enough to bring tears to her eyes. "I'm sorry you guys had to find out like this" Tobin says wiping away a few tears, Katie is visibly upset while Perry rubs a comforting hand up and down Tobin's back. "Its just I don't know if I can let her go, god knows I've tried, but I just love her so much, what should I do?" Tobin says looking at her sisters, "We can't tell you what to do Tobs, you have to figure this out by yourself, our parents raised us to be good people, so we're sure you'll make the right choice, but for now just know that eventhough we're mad at you, we're sisters and we will support whatever it is you decide" Katie states sitting infront of Tobin. "There is no easy way out of this, someone is going to end up being hurt and we just don't want it to be you, so maybe talk to Alex and try to move on from her" Perry says, holding Tobins face in her hands and Tobin knows her sisters are right but she has a horrible feeling no matter what she decides she will be the one who ends up paying the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are welcome


	19. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley finds out and there might actually be some pressing light at the end of the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to edit this chapter,its too late and I've been in first aid classes all day. So sleep is what I need. Also chapter based loosely on Shameless-The Weeknd

Chapter 19

The party and the weekend go off without a hitch Tobin thankful that her sisters had left Alex alone,they had spent the weekend attached to the hip, Alex not knowing what had happened in the bathroom, instead happily cuddling up into Tobin's side as they had sex for what felf like the sixth time that weekend, Tobin only leaving Alex alone when she was on the phone with Serv. So by the time they had gotten back to campus Tobin made a note to talk to Alex about their relationship and really taking into consideration everything her sisters had told her. So now a week after the weekend Tobin is staring at Alex, silent with a bewildered look on her face. "What am I to you?" She asks Alex whose been busy on her laptop with a paper due. Alex looks up at Tobin but avoiding eye contact,"What do you mean?" she asks, averting her eyes back to the open screen. "Come on Lex,what are we even doing?Don't you even feel guilty about all this sneaking around?" Tobin asks stepping towards Alex. Alex can feel Tobin stare her down as she sighs,closing her laptop she meets Tobin's gaze. "Of course I do,this isn't easy for me either you know" she says it so softly that Tobin barely hears her. "Then just tell me why you keep running back to me when you have him?" Alex gets up from her chair,grabbing both Tobin's hands into her own, she brings it up to her chest and places it over her heart. Tobin can feel her heart beating in her chest as Alex stares into her eyes, "Because of this" she says, "It doesn't know how to let you go okay,none of this has been easy for me". Tobin looks into those deep blue pools as tears start rolling down Alex's pink cheeks and she swears it feels like Alex's heart is about to pound out of her chest and fall into her hands. "I know the situation isn't ideal but I can't lose you,you are too important to me" Alex says between sniffles. Tobin lets go of Alex's hand and wipes away a single tear away,cupping Alex's cheek in her hand she lifts her head up just a little, quirking a soft smile she breathes out "I know Lex,I'm not going anywhere" before kissing Alex to help ease the girl's distress. The door swings open with a thud as the girls break apart, but Kelley had already seen enough as she stands there red faced,breathing heavily. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!!" "You two? "How long" "Are you fucking joking right now" "I can't de-" Kelley barely able to string an actual sentence together slams the door shut as she practically flees out of her apartment. She misses the "Fucks" both Tobin and Alex say simultaneously.  
*************  
Halfway down the block chasing Kelley after various pleas of "Kel, O'Hara,Squirrel, O'Solo stop" Tobin finally catches us to Kelley "Damn she's fast" she thinks. Between breaths,chests heaving Tobin can't make out the look on Kelley's face which can only be interpreted as disappointment and disgust. "What do you want Heath" Kelley finally says swatting Tobin's hand off her shoulder. "Let me explai-" but before Tobin can finish her sentence Kelley raises her hand infront of Tobin's face. "After everything she's done to you, how could you go back to her?...You know she's only using you right. Have you even thought about the consequences,or are you that blind?" Kelley states. Each word falling fast and hard on Tobin's ears, Tobin stands silent as she watches Kelley continue. Kelley's scowling at Tobin and she can see the hurt behind those brown eyes. Kelley is hurt but more so Kelley didn't expect this from Tobin and that hurts more. "You need to stop this at once,its not fair to him" Kelley says clenching her jaw. And Tobin knows its not fair to him but she can't help but think its not fair to her either but Kelley doesn't even bother touching on that. All Kelley can see that it is inevitably Tobin's fault. The words cut deep and Tobin feels like running but she stays still,tears forming as Kelley has already begun furiously wiping her own tears away. "I'm so sorry Kel, I never meant for any of this to happen,for things to get this far" Tobin shrugs tears now streaming down her face,standing under a lightly dimmed corner street staring at one of her best friends. "Just tell me what to do?, and Tobin knows nobody can tell her what to do but she'll take any advice she can get because everything no matter how much advice someone gives you,if you truly love someone nothing and nobody can keep you away. Only Tobin needs to get away from her situation,she needs to get away from Alex before the fire consumes her and the only thing that remains are ashes. Now staring at Kelley,Tobin searches for the answers. "I can't tell you what to do,you only know what you need to do, and as much as I love her,I love you too Tobs. She's doing the exact same thing she did to you, only now she's doing it to him,its wrong and you fucking know it." And Kelley is right,Tobin knows this, she knows Kelley is absolutely right. Truth is a part of her always knew she wanted Alex more than Alex wanted her, so she made herself smaller because she got to be with Alex anyway she could. Now standing here, a mess she knows she has to let go. "Will you please help me Kel?" She says and for the first time since catching Kelley she sees a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Of course I will Tobs,with whatever you need" and Tobin can see Kelley relax a little bit. Breathing a sigh of relief Tobin whispers a "Thank you" as Kelley wraps her arms around her,but Tobin can still feel the sceptism,but its late and she's tired and emotionally drained so she accepts defeat. "Why don't you go home and talk to Allie about this" Kelley says, "You told her didn't you" Tobin says breaking away from their hug. Kelley just shrugs her shoulders as she pushes Tobin toward the direction of her apartment. "Its for the best you know" she says to Tobin as she turns on her heels and heads back to her own place. That night Kelley also moved out of her apartment she shared with Alex. ****************** The team has another away game and by now everyone has heard about "The Alex and Tobin" thing. Over time,slowly and some by accident. The entire team dynamic is off and the chemistry between Tobin and Alex has gone to shit,what with Tobin succesfully avoiding Alex and all her late night texts and pleas asking Tobin to come over,she managed with great difficulty to stay away from Alex,albeit with helo from Kelley and Allie of course. Now as the game is about to start Tobin spots Alex over at the bleachers talking to someone, what Tobin sees makes her lose all of her focus as she watches Alex lean in and kiss the stranger, soft, slow and full of passion. "That must be Servando" Hope says, tying up the rest of her glove, "Yeah, Alex mentioned he would be at the game tonight" Sydney interjects, and Tobin can feel her heart drop into the pit of her stomach, she feels sick, nauseous, blind sided as she tries to refocus, watching as Alex blows him a kiss before walking over to centre field, not even sparing Tobin a glance. The whistle blows and the game starts but Tobin can feel the anger building inside of her, how dare she bring him here, how could she not tell me he would be here, her thoughts running away with her as she loses possession of the ball, a mistake that costs them a goal down, "Get your head in the game TOBIN!!!!" She vaguely hears Allie screaming at her, but all she can do is stare into the stands, watching as Servando is cheering for Alex, wearing her number 13 jersey. "What the hell Heath!!" Kelley yells past Tobin, as she snaps  out of it, running down midfield trying to regain possession of the ball...the rest of the game doesn't go well either Tobin gets a yellow card for an unecessary foul all because she cannot control the anger brewing inside of her. Alex scores right before the whistle blows ending the first half which ties the game and Tobin swears that through all the people in the stands,Servando's voice is the only one she can hear. Coach Ellis rips her a new one in the locker room but she doesn't hear anything except that voice, "That's my girlfriend,go baby" as she looks over at Alex, busy with her prewrap. With the second half well into the 75th minute Tobin gets another yellow and then it happens,she loses all control as she spikes the ball. Flashes of red and stares from her teammates,laughs from the other team and boos from the crowd all fall on deaf ears and the rest is all kind of a blur as she makes her way off the field,knowing that the redcard was not the only red she was seeing. The rest of the game is a hard fight but when they lose Tobin knows its all because of her,she's disappointed so many people,her family,her teammates but most of all herself. The locker room is quiet,nobody having much interest in the pep talk from Abby or the coach,so when they're done and everyone hits the showers Tobin makes her way outside to get some fresh air. Walking towards the field she can't help but notice the sway of a dark brunette ponytail as the mocha skinned girl with the green eyes takes shot after shot,each one hitting the back of the net. Tobin stands there watching as Christen talks to herself,when she misses and smiles when she places the ball exactly where she wants it to be. "That smile really could cure cancer" she thinks just as her phone starts ringing. Startled she digs in her pockets as fast as she can,as she looks up and sees Christen looking straight at her,skin glowing as she offers a smile and a wave. Tobin waves back as she checks to see who could be calling. Upon seeing Alex's name,she turns her phone off and pockets her device,making her way back towards the rest of the girls. She turns around one more time looking out into the distance at Christen who seems so genuinely happy as a small smile creeps onto her face. Tobin can't explain it but she feels as though things might actually be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit when I get a chance. Sorry if my summary never makes sense.


	20. When You Look Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortresses,coffee and Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were patiently waiting for Preath thank you for hanging in there with me. Patience is a virtue and I really appreciate it. I doubt this is any good.

Chapter 20  
Tobin had made it a point to spend more time with Christen after she saw her that night and so it had begun. They would talk and text and Christen would always offer words of wisdom or encouragement when Tobin couldn't deal with the turmoil that was her love life. Things were looking up and the more time they spent together,the happier Tobin became. Christen had told her to try and salvage what was left of the team and make amends and so she did,Pinoe and Lauren didn't make that one easy. She started to focus on herself more and would often find herself drawn to Christen. It seemed as though there was actual light at the end of the tunnel,all wrapped in one Miss Christen Press. She loved spending time with the mocha skinned brunette whose smile could always calm the quiet storm that was Tobin Heath  
\- Day 12 With Alex gone before break and Tobin and Kelley on equal footing again, Kelley had successfully managed to wrangle Christen and Tobin into helping her pack and move the rest of her stuff from her old place to Hope's loft. "It will be fun, I mean who better to help me than my two bestfriends" she said innocently batting her eyelashes between the. Now twenty minutes later standing in the middle of the living room watching as Kelley tosses pillows and cushions all over the place, Tobin thinks that maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all, smirking as Kelley makes a mess of everything. "Urgh, I know I left it here somewhere" she says ducking to look beneath the sofa for her "Lucky Stanford" sweater. "Have you checked under your bed?" Tobin asks as Kelley whips her head up, "Good thinking Heath" Kelley says tying her hair into a ponytail as she begins to rise from the floor. "You stay here and I'll check the room" Tobin says as Kelley is already waving her towards the room. Tobin calls down the short hallway as she approaches Kelley's room, "Hey Chris have you seen Kelley's-" swinging the door open Tobin can't help but take in the sight that is a very well organised Christen Press. Kneeled down, halfway inside of Kelley's messy closet, earphones dangling from her ears, Christen has managed to build a little fortress of empty boxes all labelled around herself. Leaning against the door Tobin watches as Christen hums softly to a song, bobbing her head and folding scattered clothes and placing it beside her. Tobin's eyes linger on the small pair of shorts and a cut off tank top, revealing a black sports bra, sitting tightly against her ribcage,as Tobins eyes wander downwards she gulps as she takes in the sight of perfectly toned thighs, fitting with a firm, sculpted ass, making her forget what she came to the room for in the first place. "Yo Heath,find anything yet" Kelley yells and it takes a second for Tobin to register the voice as she clears her throat, "Uh-huh-what, no not yet Kel" she replies. Tobin makes her way into the room carefully stepping over the boxes as she watches Christen get up removing her earphones, standing behind her Tobin leans forward into Christen's ear "Need any help?" Christen lets out a shriek as she stumbles around "What the hell Tobin?"Christen breathes as she loses her footing and falls into Tobin, Tobin catches her, steps back and trips over one of the boxes as the both fall to the ground. Christen lands ontop of Tobin, as her hair falls over her face, Tobin's hands still on her waist as Christen sweeps some of her own hair out of her face, flustered she meets Tobin's eyes, "You scared me" Christen says, with a giggle, Tobin breaks into a wide grin as she looks up into thise green eyes, still hyper aware that she still hasn't let go of Christen as her fingertips touches bare exposed skin. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist" Tobin quirks a crooked smiles as Kelley comes bursting through the door, "What happened, I heard a loud thud, you guys okay?" Kelley asks tilting her head to the side. Christen and Tobin both look at Kelley and then back at eachother before bursting into a fit of laughter. Kelley clearly not amused, gives them a pointed look, "Quit goofing around and get back to work" she says retreating from the room. "Well, you heard dad, back to work Tobs" Christen says biting her bottom lip as she lifts herself up off Tobin. Tobin frowns missing the touch of Christen's immediately as she follows suit. She watches as Christen goes back to packing as she begins looking for that damn sweater absentmindedly. "Not such a bad idea afterall O'hara." Tobin thinks as she finds the sweater.  
\- Day 17  
Christen is having a terrible day, as she exists the psychology building, hurriedly because she's late meeting Tobin for their 1v1 session. Slinging her bookbag over her slender shoulders, her phone begins to ring. Searching through her pockets and retreiving it she sees, Tobin's name flash over her screen. "Hey Tobs, I know I'm late but I'll be right there, just been a crazy day" she says talking a mile a minute, "I'm literally on my way now", Tobin can hear the panic in her voice as she interupts Christen. "Chris you know what coach says about being on time right?" "I know, know its bad when Tobin Heath, is actually scolding me about being punctual" Christen says about to walk towards the soccerfield running her fingers through her hair. "All I'm saying is that I can just picture you in that black ripped jeans, running your fingers through your hair, berating yourself for not being on time" Tobin says withholding a chucking. Christen stops walking as she thinks out loud, "Black jeans?, I never told you what I was wearing today" Christen speaks looking from left to right, "So how do you-","Turn around Tobin says, interrupting Christen's sentence. Doing what she's told, Christen turns around and is met with a smile so big that it can only be Tobin's, who also seems to be holding something behind her back. Tobin disconnects the call as she wastches Christen's bewilderment, motioning for her to come over. But Tobin doesn't make Christen walk all the way over to her, instead meeting her halfway, Tobin reaches out and hands Christen a cup of coffee and christen has never felf so grateful in her life, "I thought you might need this" Tobin winks as Christen takes the cup. Cheeks pink, Christen drops her bag and envelopes Tobin in a hug, "How did you know?" she asks taking in the scent that is Tobin, "I spoke to Julie, she said you could use a pick me up" Tobin whispers as she gently rubs up and down the younger girl's back. "Thank you Toby" Christen relaxes into the hug and for the first time Tobin doesn't hate the nickname. 

Day 23  
Halfway through a Harry Potter marathon, with Allie and Kelley furiously arguing about which house is the best, Tobin adjusts her shoulder slightly as she listens to the steady breathing of the brunette who was now nuzzling into her neck, letting out little snores every so often. She can't help but smile as she thinks back to just fifteen minutes ago, after Christen had yawned for the millionth time, insisting that she wasn't even tired, green eyes suggesting otherwise. Tobin breathes her in as she wipes a stray hair behind her ear, rubbing her thumb across Christen's cheek she whispers "Goodnight Chris", before turning her focus back to the screen when she feels Christen's hand in hers, heart rapidly beating she hears a faint "Goodnight Toby" as Christen burrowed her head further into Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is being written just needs some editing. Thank you again for reading.


	21. Don't Be Gone Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen goes home for a few days and Tobin does not like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here goes another chapter,sorry about the wait. My roommate has also decided that every night should be roommate night. As you can guess I have no say. Hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 21

"Do you have to go?" Tobin pouted flopping down in a chair near Christen's window, Christen is going home for the weekend and Tobin is not happy,moping around and pouting like a five year old because she has become so attached to Christen in the last few weeks. This would be the first time they'd spend more than a two days apart and she was not happy about it. She also couldn't figure out when why she didn't want Christen to leave."Its just for a few days" Christen responded as she neatly folded some of her clothing and tossing open her suitcase. "Like how many days?, I mean when will you be back?" Tobin asked making her way to the bed, now laying on one of Christen's sweaters. "What's with the third degree, Toby? You gonna miss me or something?" Christen lets out a little chuckle, Tobin sighs and stares out the window, letting the cool breeze hit her face, "Or something" she says as she feels Christen tugging her sweater trying to get it free from Tobin's weight, Tobin distractedly rolls over as she looks down. "This is mine" she says pulling on one of the sleeves as she looks up at Christen. Green eyes flutter as she pulls it back sheepishly, before quickly stuffing it into her bag. Tobin props herself up,head resting on the palms,goofy grin on her face as she watches it being stuffed into an overly large suitcase that is just meant for a few days, "Keep it, it looks better on you anyways" she winks as Christen continues to pack, small smile creeping at the corner of her lips. "A parting gift from Tobin Heath? How gracious milady" Christen bows her head down not quite being able to contain her laughter as Tobin throws a pillow her way, Christen easily ducks out of the way. Just then Alyssa comes into the room, tapping at the watch on her wrist, reminding Christen time is running out and that she has a flight to catch. 

Kelley had insisted on driving Christen to catch her flight, bribing Tobin with food afterwards as they all shuffled bags into Hope's Jeep. The drive to the airport full of laughter as Tobin sits in the backseat as Kelley and Christen told stories from when thet were in highschool. Tobin doesn't add much,occasionally nodding and laughing here and there but mostly she's just watching Christen. She watches the way her lips move when she talks,her hands animatedly going alone with whatever story she's telling. She watches as those green eyes sparkle when she laughs. She watches as Christen rolls the window down,the way her voice carries over the sound of the cars that's passing them by. The way she bites her lip when she gets a little nervous,Tobin also doesn't fail to to realize that her heart rate spikes a little higher when Christen stares at her, eyes piercing into her own honey brown eyes. Now standing in the airport, at Christen's gate people boarding Tobin realizes how much she's going to miss the brunette beauty who has become such a great friend and huge part of her life.  
Christen is going through her bag for what seems like the hundreth time chatting to Kelley checking and rechecking her schedule and making sure she hasn't left anything behind, she misses the way Tobin is staring at her, eyes fixated on her every move, she smiles as Christen talks a little to herself as she checks off box after box in her planner. "How is she so cute?" Tobin thinks to herself as Christen finally settles down from rifling through her bag, "Earth to Tobin" Kelley waves her hand infront of Tobin's face, effectively snapping Tobin out of her haze. "Uh, yeah, uhm sorry I must have spaced for a second" Tobin says stuffing her hands into her pockets, Christen laughs at how often Tobin spaces out and she finds it rather endearing that it doesn't take much for her to be lost in her own little bubble. Christen just wishes she could be in that bubble with her, but she's not about to enter into the unkown, they had just become friends and having friend Tobin was better than having no Tobin at all. Just then they announce the last call for Christen's flight, Tobin stares up as she swallows hard, Kelley wraps her arms around Christen and makes her promise to call everynight, before she sees one of those airport golf carts and takes off running, "Meet you at the car Tobs, see ya later Pressy" she yells over her shoulder as she disappears into the crowd. Both  
Christen and Tobin stand astounded at the woman child that is Kelley O'hara laughing as the freckles disappear. "I swear I can't take her anywhere" Tobin says as she turns her attention back to Christen. Christen just shakes her head as she slings her bag over hers shoulder, "Well I guess that's me" Christen motions over to where the last few people are shuffling into the gate. Tobin rubs the back of her neck and then runs her fingers through her hair "I guess I'll call you then" she says says shuffling her feet, "You better" Christen retorts glaring at Tobin as a soft smile appears on her face, "Well I mean If I'm not busy or anything" Tobin bites back, earning her a slap on the arm. "Ow, okay okay I'll call" Tobin feigns hurt as she throws her hands up in defeat. "Now go on Press before you miss your flight" Tobin gestures as Christen turns around and walks away. She gives Tobin a small wave and a "Catch you later Heath" before handing her ticket to the attendant and walking through the door.  
Tobin lets out a sigh as she hangs her head turning around to make her way to the exit. Just then she hears that voice she's come to love and at first she's not sure but as she turns around she sees Christen run towards her, "Tobin wait" Christen says face flushed, rushing through the crowd as she stops infront of her. Tobin stares at her confused body tensed "Did I do something wrong?" she thinks until Christen throws her arms around Tobin's neck, Tobin wraps her arms around Christens waist as she feels her body relax, breathing in the smell of Christen's shampoo mixed with her perfume as she feels the younger girl pull her in a little tighter. "Chris I-" Tobin starts until Christen pulls away, she lays a kiss on Tobin's forehead and then her cheek, letting her lips linger for just a moment before letting the words comfortably slip out "I'll miss you too Toby" Christen says as she watches Tobin smile from ear to ear. Relief washes over Tobin as she lets go of Christen gently pulling her by her wrist Tobin brings her closer once more and whispers in her ear, "Don't be gone too long"as she once again watches her walk back to her gate,and she swears she can see Christen's face trun a firey red as an angry attendant scowls at both of them, both girls laugh as Tobin's cheeks feel like their on fire. Christen gives her a wink and with that she disappears as Tobin watches the doors close.  
Tobin feels like she's floating as she makes her way towards the exit, smiling like a love sick puppy she finally finds Kelley whose sitting in the jeep talking on the phone with Hope, Tobin gets in still grinning as she only half hears Kelley rush her girlfriend off the phone "Babe, I'll see you soon" Kelley says as she drops the call. Staring at Tobin, Kelley can't help wonder what happend, starting the car and driving out of the parking lot she gently pushes Tobin to get her attention, "Yo Heath, did she get on the plane okay?" Kelley asks eyebrows knitting as she keeps her attention on the road.  
Tobin brings up her hand and grazes her fingers over the place where Christen's lips were just a few minutes ago. She slowly turns to a confused Kelley as the girls come to a red light, "What, well spit it out" Kelley says intrigue laced in her voice, before putting the jeep back in gear and taking off. Tobin smiles, takes a deep breath, letting the realization sink in, she closes her eyes for momentarily and then lets the words drip out, because Tobin knows, Tobin still feels it, Tobin can still smell her perfume on her jacket and Tobin knows that she is falling for Christen Press. Tobin also knows that she can't cross that line, because having friend Christen is better than having no Christen at all. So she looks at her friend before she breathes out the words.  
"Kel, I think I'm in trouble...."

 

\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who are still salty about the elections remember Christen Press scored a hat trick,we have an extra room if you wanna move in and yes we love dogs.


	22. Not Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is back,Tobin has an awkward encounter and Christen returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is abit longer than the previous one. Also today all I was forced to listen to was Taylor Swift. Thanx Riley for that.

Chapter 22  
Tobin's phone buzzed for must have been the tenth time that afternoon, she didn't need to look at it to know who it was. Alex was back from her trip with Servando and was relentless in her efforts to see Tobin. Not trusting herself just quite yet to be swept up in all that is Alex Morgan, Tobin had enlisted the help of Ashlyn,Alyssa and Kelley to sufficiently distract her from the blue eyed queen herself. They had spoken a few times since the night of the game she was ejected from, but Tobin had kept it strictly PG13.  
"Alex had come over the night after Serv had left, bursting through the door apologizing profusely at how she didn't know he would be there and how sorry she was. Tobin was baffled at how Alex could live such a double life. Alex had started crying, holding onto Tobin for dear life begging for a chance to make it right, for her to prove that she was still inlove with her, that losing Tobin would kill her" Tobin tried looking at things from Alex's point of view as she picked her up off the floor and carried her to bed, once again opening the door for yet another heartbreak. Tobin knows its wrong but she strokes Alex's ego, treating her so gently and softly as she defend Alex's actions, even when Alex is unlovable, Tobin just can't help what her heart feels."  
"Dammit Heath who keeps texting you?" Kelley asks loud and obnoxious as she rummages through the refrigerator as the girls had just come from a pick up game in the park. Ashlyn grabs a few glasses as she quirks an eyebrow at the phone once again buzzing on the kitchen countertop. Alyssa towers over Kelley's small frame as she grabs a few bottles of water from the cabinet above the fridge, tossing one to Tobin. "Its nobody,just some girl from the party last weekend" Tobin lies as she uncaps the top of the bottle and takes two big gulps. Kelley perks up taking a sudden interest, already chewing on an apple she found. "Yeah between Ash and Tobin alot of numbers gets passed around" Alyssa laughs as she sees a look of confusion on Ashlyn's face. "Dude, those numbers are just for Tobito over here, besides Kriegs would have my head if I even so much as looked at another girl" Ashlyn motions towards Tobin whose just shaking her head. Just then Tobin's phone rings and both her and Kelley scramble to grab it. Tobin gets there first almost leaping from her chair but she doesn't miss the look of anger on Kelley's face as she answers Alex's call.  
Alex: "Hey, I was beginning to think you were ignoring me"  
Tobin: "Hi Lex, Nah I've just been busy you know, with stuff"  
Alex: "I suppose, so listen I'm back and I was thinking maybe you'd wanna hang out"  
Tobin: "Hi Lex, Nah I've just been busy you know, with stuff"  
Alex: "I suppose, so listen I'm back and I was thinking maybe you'd wanna hang out"  
Tobin: "I can't today, picking up Chris from the airport in a few"  
Alex: "Perfect Pressy huh, you guys a thing now"  
And Tobin swears she can hear Alex grip her phone tighter,she's not sure if she should respond to her question but she does anyway.  
Tobin: "We're friends"  
Alex remains quiet for a moment as a hint of jealousy sets in  
Alex: "Don't lie to me, I thought you loved me"  
Tobin stands in the middle of the livingroom,mouth agape at how ridiculous Alex sounds.  
Tobin: "Lex please lets not do this again"  
Alex: "Fine whatever..."  
And before Tobin can process what is happening the line goes dead, Alex had effectively hung up on her.  
Tobin clenches her jaw and grips at her phone, taking a deep breath, wondering how she ever ended up stuck in this situation.  
"Yo Tobs,we gonna get some pizza or what?" Ashlyn's voice sounds around the corner as, Tobin inhales deeply making her way back to the kitchen. She instantly locks eyes with Kelley, and Tobin knows that look, she knows Kelley wants to ask what the call was about but she just bites her lip as Tobin shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head. Sensing the tension Alyssa plops up and motions over towards the door, staring at Tobin, "How bout we go get that pizza huh" she says eyes warm as Tobin walks forward, "Yeah Lys, sounds good" as the two of them make it out the front door. "Don't forget my chilli-" Kelley starts as Alyssa interjects "Cheese fries we know,we know" as the door shuts behind them, leaving Kelley and a chuckling Ashlyn behind.

The afternoon had gone extremely well besides the call Tobin had received, Christen had texted to let them know her flight was arriving later than expected and that she would just take an uber back to the house, much to Tobin's dismay. After parting ways with the rest of the girls Tobin had opted to catch up on some of her notes, checking the time wondering what time Chriten's flight would arrive, trying to keep her eyes open she figures its probably a good idea to go get some coffee so she walks over to The Brew to get a fix. Tobin always forgets Lindsay works the late shift so its a welcome sight to see her as the two make small talk for abit both girls oblivious to the door opening signaling new customers. "How much?" Tobin asks feeling around for her wallet and just as she's about to pay for her coffee she hears it, that laugh, the one only Alex Morgan could have and as she turns towards the door she sees her, with him, hand in hand and she internally cringes,"Oh great" Tobin scolds herself. Tobin wants to run hide but she knows its useless, she meets Alex's eyes and the can only be described as panic as the walk towards her. Alex immediately lets go of Servando's hand when they reach Tobin.  
"Hey guys, what will it be tonight?" Lindsay asks smile on her face. "We'll just have to pumpkin spice latte's please" Alex replies as Lindsay turns to get their coffee's. After what feels like a lifetime Servando finally speaks up, "So Lex are you gonna introduce me to your friend" he says looking bewteen Alex and Tobin, Alex struggles to open her mouth when Tobin reaches out a hand, "I'm Tobin...Alex's teammate, and you must be Serv, we've heard so much about?" Servando takes Tobin's hand "Yes and you must be the famous Tobin Heath that Alex can't stop talking about?" he says with a smile, "Famous?" Tobin questions quirking an eyebrow. "Yeah, this one won't shut up about you, feel like I've known you for years" he says letting go of Tobin's hand pointing his thumb over to Alex, who looks like she's just seen a ghost. "Can't shut up about me? funny she didn't even mention you were still in town" Tobin thinks to herself. They both stare at Alex, who lets out somewhat of a smile, as she turns to the counter. "Well I've gotta head out,those notes won't read themselves" Tobin states payong for her coffee as she beelines for the door, "It was nice to meet you Tobin" Servando says wrapping his arms around Alex, "Nice to have met you too" Tobin says pushing open the door. She walks out and stands outside as she watches Alex stand on her tiptoes, kissing Servs cheek, instantly she feels numb. Tobin begins to walk with no destination in mind, feet just moving one infront of the other as anger sets in, Alex had a nerve trying to see her knowing full well her boyfriend was still in town, angry tears threatening to spill . Wrapped up in her own thoughts as she rounds corner after corner Tobin doesn't even realise she's nearing the corner of Christen's street.  
Nearing the house,Tobin doesn't notice the cab pulling up to the curb. Tobin stops and stands feet planted to the ground as she watches a lean figure step out, its dark with nothing but a few streetlights lighting the way as she sees the girl with the help of the driver unload her bags. Tobin watches as she smiles, paying and thanking him, long hair swept to the side. She starts to walk over as a calm stettles over her, eyes fixated on the beauty that is Christen Press. "Christen" Tobin breathes out as she takes the last remaining steps towards her, Tobin doesn't know if it fate or destiny or whatever you call it, but what are the odds that Christen would arrive at that exact moment, at that exact time, when Tobin's world was about to explode, she blinks a few times to make sure she's not dreaming because it just feels so surreal, that maybe there is a higher power working in her favor. But in that instant as Christen turns around and meets her gaze she knows its not a dream, she's here, right infront of her two feet away as Christen looks at her with happiness, "Tobin!!" Christen says with such glee that it dissipates every angry thought Tobin might have had in the events leading up to this moment. Christen closes the gap between them as she flings her arms around Tobin, bodies touching,holding eachother close as Tobin buries her head into the crook of christen's neck and then it comes, the tears as they begin falling down Tobin's cheeks. Christen holds her closer, rubbing a soothing hand through her hair and up and down her back. "Ssshh what's wrong" Christen asks, voice laced with genuine concern. Tobin grips even tighter catching her breath.  
"I really missed you Chris" she says through sniffles, the corners of Christen's mouth turns up as she wipes the rest of the tears away. "Its okay, I'm here now" she reassures Tobin. They stand there for a few more minutes until Christen is sure Tobin has pulled herself together enough before they eventually head into the house. As Tobin opens the door to let christen in, she feels Christen tug on her hand  
"I really missed you too Tobin" Christen says as they make it through the front door. Tobin has the biggest grin on her face as she gives Christen's hand a little squeeze.  
Christen closes the door behind them as she watches Tobin place her bags by the foot of the stairs, smiling from ear to ear.  
"Its good to be home" she thinks as she turns off the porch light as they make there way upstairs.  
\---------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Preath heading your way. Hope you guys aren't too disappointed.


	23. On Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin finally tells Christen everything but Christen has some secrets of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my roommate and I went camping for a few days with some friends for a few days. This also isn't a really a happy chapter but atleast we're getting somewhere. Life isn't pretty its not always sunshine and roses and its good to have someone on your side.

Chapter 23

Sunlight crept through the window as Christen awoke feeling completely exhausted,rolling over to check the time on her phone. Trying to adjust her eyes she saw the figure laying on the mattress beside her bed. For a moment she forgot who it was until she heard a groggy voice come from beneath the covers "Morning Chris" Tobin said pulling the covers down and rubbing her eyes. "Morning Tobs, sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Christen said looking sheepish. 'That's oka-Shoot what time is it?" Tobin shot up. "Its a little after ten" Christen said confused. "Aww man, I'm late , Allie is gonna kill me" Tobin said walking around the room looking for her other shoe. Christen let out a small chuckle, watching Tobin pull herself together as best she could, ``Found it`` she heard as she watched the other girl pull on the shoe and quickly run her fingers through her sleep hair. Finally ready she made eye contact with Christen who was still wrapped up in the covers "Can I text you later?" She asked backing towards the door, "I'd like that" Christen responded. Tobin smiled and made her out the door but about halfway down the hallway she turned around and made her way back towards Christen's room, Christen perked up when she Tobin reappear, "Hey forget something?" she asked as she watched Tobin make her way over to the bed. "Yes,yes I did" Tobin replied as she bent down a little, brushing a few stands of Christen's hair behind her ear she placed a soft kiss against her forehead. Christen felt her cheeks redden, "Thank you for lastnight" Tobin breathed as she stepped back again staring down at the younger girl. Christen looked up at her, green eyes glowing as the sun hit them and Tobin felt her heart swell. "You're welcome Toby" Christen said smiling up at the toned midfielder. Feeling shy all of a sudden Tobin started rubbing the back of her neck "Now go on, before Allie sends out a search party" she heard Christen say breaking the palpable tension between the two of them. "Uhm right, I'll see you later?" Tobin asked as she once again made her way out the door, Christen just nodded in response as she watched her disappear. 

"I thought she was different you know, from Shirley, like it was just different being with her, for the first time I thought someone had finally seen the real me and with that I didn't wanna be unseen again, like I didn't want to be without her. But I got the wind knocked out of me when she just left, no explanation,she was just gone and i was left to pick up the pieces. That night you found me hiding out in the librabry must have been the first time I left my apartment. And then you said my friends were all worried about me and it meant so much to me that I decided to get my shit together. And it worked for awhile until that night of the party, she kissed me and I was right back where I started. I thought maybe she had made a mistake and maybe we could give it another shot you know? But she was still with him and I didn't want to lose her, so I let myself be there for her, for whatever she needed. I thought maybe if she could see eveything I was doing to be with her she'd love me back. I gave up my friends, I almost lost Allie and Kelley, I messed up the team dynamic and it was all for nothing. She was never gonna leave him no matter what I did. And tonight when I saw them together I realised something. I realized that I can't be what she wants, I never could, she never loved me and it made me angry. But I wasn't angry at her, I was angry at myself for letting her use me like that, giving her so much power over me and losing myself in the process, you know. I don't know if this makes any sense." Tobin tells Christen as both girls sit legs crossed at the foot of Christen's bed.  
Christen had always heard the rumors that Tobin was still hooking up with Alex but it wasn't her place to get involved, she thought Tobin must of had her reasons for getting caught up in that kind of situation but she never asked her about it. Afterall she had a similar experience in high school and was in no position to judge. She watched for months at how broken Tobin was and instead pushed her feelings aside and offered the girl some kind of solace as she watched their friends pick sides between the two girls. Christen wasn't blind to Tobin and she knew deep down that Tobin always sought her out when things got really bad, a part of her thought she was an enabler always being there for the girl but another part of her wanted to run. She wanted to get as far away from the midfielder as possible, because she was broken, and as much as Christen wanted to put her back together she knew it was something only Tobin could do herself. 

 

"No it makes sense" Christen says stretching out her legs. "Back in high school, I was dating this girl Vero and I thought we were inlove, she was kind and funny and sweet, she was our school's champion and everybody loved her, but things changed between us after one summer. She had gone to Sweden to visit her family and when she came back she was just different. She started telling me what to wear and became jealous whenever I talked to anyone she didn't know. At one point she even thought i was cheating on her with Kelley because of how close we were. Then one night at a party she got drunk and accused me of sleeping around behind her back, it was so embarrassing that I had to get her out of there, on our way back to her house she started screaming at me and at pulling me, calling me names, she pushed me and I fell down. I sprained my wrist that night but i will never forget the look in her eyes. She apologized profusely after that and begged me not to leave her and so I didn't.  
I made up some story about tripping to cover up the story of how I actually got injured, and everyone bought it. But things only got worse from there on, I thought if I was what she wanted and live the way she wanted it would get better. It never did, I tried to leave so many times but she always pulled me back, I couldn't eat, sleep, my grades were suffering, I lost most of my friends while she just became more popular. Kelley saw the bruises one day and confronted me about it, i just kept making excuses for her even after Kelley had begged me to leave I just couldn't not until one day when it got really bad.  
We were in the parking lot arguing and she slapped me just as Kelley came around the back of her pick up, she jumped and yanked her off me before further damaged could be done, they got into it until Vero stormed off. Kelley picked me up from the ground and stayed the night, all i could do was apologize for being so stupid but she just kept telling me it would be okay and in the end she was right. I broke it off with Vero and pulled myself together, i didn't wanna pretend anymore, I refused to give up and it only got better from there. Onward and upwards, I mended broken bridges, got my grades back up, focused on myself and did what was best for me. It was a hard fight having to live with myself always thinking I wasn't good enough but Kelley was a great support system and she reminded me everyday of who I am and for that I will be eternally grateful. So I get it, what makes sense to you doesn't always make sense to other people, but its for you to figure out, we all have a broken past but sometimes the bravest thing you can do is let go and never look back" Christen tells Tobin, as she wipes tears away from her face.  
"You need to figure out what it is you want even if it makes no sense to anyway else" Christen grabs a hold of Tobin's hand both girls with tears in their eyes, "But whatever you choose just remember I am always on you side" Tobin looks into Christen's tear filled eyes as she brings both their hands up to her lips before placing a kiss on the back of Christen's hand.  
"Just for the record, if I had known you in high school, I would have kicked Vero's ass for doing that to you" Tobin says gripping Christen's hand a little tighter. Christen lets out a little giggle, meeting those honey brown eyes of Tobin's, "Thank you Tobs" she says through a yawn. "It's late I shold probably get going" Tobin says lifting herself off from the floor, just then Christen grabs her wrist, looking up at her expectantly, "Stay, please" she asks still staring at Tobin. "What about your roommates?" Tobin asks staring at the closed door, "You know they won't care" Christen says pulling herself up and walking over towards her drawer, "Okay" Tobin breathes, too tired to even give it a second thought, the night has been emotionally draning for both girls as Christen retrieves two shirts for them to sleep in, they both get dressed pretty quickly and Chris helps Tobin set up the mattress.  
Christen tucks Tobin in before crawling into her own bed, laying on her stomach arm dangling off to the side, Christen doesn't miss how Tobin interlocks their fingers so that they're holding hands. She listens as the midfielders breathing evens out, knowing she's finally asleep Christen closes her eyes and does the same.  
Christen gets a text from Tobin telling her she's still alive and that she'll call her later as she finally emerges from her bed, just as Kelley comes bursting through the door, two coffees in hand, "Up and at 'em Pressy" Kelley says with a warm smile. Christen takes one of the cups and looks at her freckled face friend, "What" Kelley asks looking at Christen cleary confused, Christen lets out a chuckle, "Oh nothing" Christen says taking a sip of the warm liquid, "Whatever weirdo, hurry up, we're gonna be late" Kelley says walking out the room, Christen shakes her head, with a smile grateful for a friend like Kelley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also don't know when I will post again,my brother is getting married and I am dealing with a bride from hell. So it might be awhile. Also I tried to edit as much as I could. Its a little messy.


	24. Piece by Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin discovers something she already knew, Christen comes with a package deal and electricity is running through someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dress fittings, emotional roommate, visiting sisters and a missing bride, that's how my two days have been going.

**Chapter 24**

Tobin unlocks the car as she lazily starts loading the grocery bags into the trunk, once everything is loaded, she walks around to the drivers side and slides in. She rolls down the window, and turns on the radio. She bops her head along to the song coming through the speakers as she patiently waits for Christen to emerge from the big glass doors at walmart. She smiles to herself as she remembers earlier in the day when Christen and Kelley were compiling their shopping list. Kelley had a study group she had to get to and Christen had offered to do her half of the shopping " _Don't forget my chocolate milk_ " Kelley had yelled as she came running down the stairs, book bag flailing over her shoulders, keys in hand, " _If its not on the list I'm not getting it Kel Bell_ " Christen had yelled back after Kelley was already out the door as Tobin watched Christen make a mental note not to forget. Now two hours later and everything already paid for, Christen had run back inside to get said chocolate milk. For someone so particular with lists Tobin couldn't help but chuckle at the sheer shock Christen had on her face not moments ago when she realized she had infact forgotten to scribble down chocolate milk in her planner. 

 

Now sitting in the almost empty parking lot as the cool evening air breezes through the window Tobin wonders how much longer the bronzed beauty would be as she mindlessly and off key sings along to heartlines, that is until Christen finally steps through the doors, more bags in her arms. Confused Tobin wonders what else she could have possibly forgotten to buy that is until she spots an elderly woman walking beside her, holding onto her arm. Tobin takes in the sight as she watches Christen and the woman engage in conversation, her smile wide as she leads the woman in the direction of her car. Tobin watches as she places the bags into the backseat and then opens the door for the lady, helping her inside. Tobin thinks back to the conversation they had a few nights ago and cannot for the life of her fathom how anyone could ever hurt someone as sweet and kind as Christen Press. Gripping the steering wheel, she thinks about what it must have been like for this amazing girl to have gone through all of that and still have such a beautiful smile on her gorgeous face. 

 

A honk and a flash of car lights disrupts her thoughts as she sees the elderly woman drive off and Christen walk back towards the car, bag in hand. Tobin jumps out , walks around to the other side and opens the passenger's door for Christen _"Your chariot awaits milady_ " Tobin says holding out her hand bowing down to the younger girl. Taking her hand, Christen giggles as she steps into the car, "I'll take that" Tobin says taking the bag from her before closing the door and walking back around to the other side. Sliding in she places the chocolate milk into the back seat, " _Your mother raised you right Heath_ " Christen says while putting on her seatbelt staring at the midfielder who is doing the same. Tobin smiles at her before nodding over to where Christen and the older woman was just standing just a few moments ago, " _So did yours Chris_ " she says before starting the car.

Christen blushes as she prays the darkness hides the redness in her cheeks. " _She was sweet, we got to talking about her dogs and I offered to help her with her bags, its the least I could do_ " Christen admits gently sweeping her long locks over one shoulder. " _You're amazing you know that_?" Tobin says as she begins to drive out of the parking lot. Its more of a statement than a question because from all that she's seen, she knows Christen is more than just amazing, she's pure and genuine, smart and caring and so sweet and Tobin is sure she has never felt so comfortable and at ease with another human being. " _Just doing my part_ " Christen says scrunching up her nose with a warm smile. And Tobin knows that's exactly who she is, so humble that being a good person just comes so naturally to her, that she would go above and beyond when it comes to helping someone even if is just a stranger, because that is just who Christen Press is, she's a good person and she never expects anything in return. 

The drive back to the house is relatively filled with a comfortable silence, Christen would sing along to whatever song was playing on the radio and tobin would steal glances at the green eyed beauty from time to time, trying to focus on the road ahead. They stopped at Hope's place first and dropped off Kelley's half of the groceries, " _Hey guys, please tell me you got-"_ Hope gets cut off by Tobin " _The chocolate milk_?" she said stepping in behind Christen holding the bag up for Hope to see. "Phew, thank the stars, I'd hate to have to make a midnight run just for that" Hope said rolling her eyes, earning her a smack in the arm from Christen. " _Relax...I got your back Solo_ " Christen says. Rubbing her arm Hope looked down at Christen " _Then what was the smack for?"_ she said raising an eyebrow. " _That was for rolling your eyes_ " Christen said winking at Hope. Hope looked at Tobin who had her hands up in surrender " _Don't look at me Solo, their a package deal_ " Tobin said with a smirk. As she said her goodbyes to the pair Hope stopped Tobin at the door " _She's a feisty one"_ she said motioning towards Christen, Tobin looked at the striker before turning her gaze back to Hope " _Indeed that she is_ " Tobin said licking her lips.

Now back at the house Tobin and Christen had successfully managed to unload and unpack all the bags from the car, Tobin watches as Christen puts away the last of it as she whips around to catch those honey brown eyes staring at her. Tobin shamelessly looks down, flushed at suddenly being caught as her phone buzzes in her pocket, relieved she was saved by the bell she sees a text from Allie

 

Queen Allie: " _You heading back soon?_ "

Tobin groans internally as she types out a quick response, still feeling Christen's gaze on her.

Tobin: " _Yo, Heading back now, see you in fifteen_ "

 

" _Gotta go?_ " Christen asks checking the time, she knows the answer but a part of her wishes she had more time with Tobin, that she didn't have to leave, " _Yes, wouldn't want to miss Harry nights you know_ " Tobin says running her fingers through her hair. " _Yeah, you wouldn't wanna miss that"_ Christen says and Tobin can't help but sense the slight sadness in her voice. "I'm probably just imagining it" she thinks. Making their way towards the door and onto the porch neither girl says anything, Tobin stands on the last step as she looks up at Christen. " _Thank you for driving me_ " Christen says as she engulfs Tobin in a hug. Tobin's body becomes hot at the contact as her arms wrap tighter around the slim forward, "Your welcome, I had fun" she breathes into Christen's neck, " _Me too"_ Christen says as she slowly pulls away, just then Tobin loses her footing and turns her head slightly towards Christen, their lips just briefly touching,as Tobin tries to regain her balance. Eyes wide Tobin feels the electricity coarse through her body, "Wow, easy there Tobs" Christen reaches out in an attempt to help steady the girl. _"I-uh-Chris- sorry"_ Tobin stutters out. Just then another buzz from her phone " _Damn you Allie Long"_ Tobin thinks as she retrieves it once again 

Queen Allie: _"I'm starting without you Heath, get your butt over here now!!_ "

Tobin can kick herself because all she wants to do now is stay, but things with allie had just gotten back to normal and she didn't want to mess it up again.

Tobin: " _On my way_ "

 

 _"Chris, I really have-_ " Tobin begins, searching Christen's eyes _"Go_ " Christen says warmly, _"Call you later?_ " Tobin says backing towards the car, Christen simply just nods as she gives Tobin a small wave, watching her fumble with the keys, _"You're such a goof, Heath_ " Christen say as she watches Tobin give her wave, finally reverse out of the driveway and drive off into the distance. Once she steps back inside the house, Christen leans with her back against the door, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She brings her fingertips to her lips, gently running it over the top as a smile creeps onto her face.

" _Wow_ " she sighs thinking about what almost just happened, she flips off the porch light, takes a deep breath and finally heads upstairs.  
\----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10000 hits really you guys are awesome, I was aiming for atleast 5 people actually reading it, but you guys surprised me. Thank you so much.


	25. Lose Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunication, a little fib and two shell shocked friends later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes sorry guys its been awhile, the wedding went off without a hitch, being a bridesmaid is not easy, seeing an old ex is even worse but all and all it turned out pretty great. Also thank you for being patient, just a short chapter for now.

**_Chapter 25_ **

Christen takes a sip of water wiping beads of sweat thats rollong down her forehead away, practice was tiring and once coach Ellis had finally blown the final whistle signaling the end of training for the day, all the girls had run over to get some water, all except one. Christen watches as Tobin runs around the sidelines, bare feet playing with the coach's daughter Lily, their squirting each other with water or more so Lily than Tobin as Tobin pretends to be shocked every time the cool water hits her body. 

 

Christen watches as the sweat glissens over her toned biceps as she hikes her shorts up her strong thighs, laughing from ear to ear and she finds her eyes trained up Tobin's calves, those damn calves that looks like it was sculpted after some Greek goddess. Christen can't tell is its the blistering heat of the sun or watching Tobin lift up her shirt exposing those perfectly chiseled abs to wipe her face that almost causes her entire body to self combust with heat. Its too much and she can't help but shallow hard. Tobin is smiling and running around with Lily and Christen can't help but smile at how adorable she looks. 

 

Suddenly she feels a squirt of water on her back as she whips her head around. Standing behind her are Alyssa and Julie snickering like two naughty school kids, " _What you do that for_?" she asks looking between the two of them, _"You're practically drooling Pressy"_ Julie says with a smirk, " _Yeah we figured, we'd cool you down_ " Alyssa says motioning over to where Christen has been shamelessly staring for the last ten mins. Christen's eyes go wide with embarrassment as she feels her entire face flush with heat. " _Am I that obvious, you guys_ " She asks burying her face in her hands. Both girls laugh in unison as they nod in agreement and Christen feels like she could hide under a rock as she shakes her head giggling.

 

**_Up until now Christen has kept her crush on Tobin a state secret, with only a handful of people knowing that the brunette beauty has feelings for Tobin, but she's also managed to play it so cool that Tobin herself would probably never figure it out. That's the thing though, no matter how much her feelings for the midfielder are growing she can't bring herself to reveal it to her, or to admit it to herself, because Christen knows Tobin is not ready, not just yet and she doesn't want to rush her into anything until she's ready. She's not ready to lose control yet._ **

 

Her thoughts are interrupted by a pair of strong arms draping lazily around her shoulders, " _You good? You look a little flushed"_ Tobin asks with a look of concern on her face. Christen looks up into those warm honey brown eyes and nearly chokes on her water at having Tobin notice just how red her cheeks have become. Trying to will them back to their normal color she clears her throat and just nods in response. " _So what were you guys talking about?_ " Tobin asks looking around the three of them before her eyes land back on the brunettes. " _Uh we were just, you know"_ Christen fumbles as Tobin quirks an eyebrow, trying to make up something instead of blurting out that Tobin was obviously the topic of discussion.

 

But her mind is blanking and her face has turned into a deep shade of red once again, until Julie answers for her _"We were just talking about how hot it is today_ " she says looking directly at Christen. " _Yeah we were thinking about heading to the beach this weekend"_ Alyssa adds as Tobin's smile starts to grow.

" _Did I hear someone say beach_?" Pinoe asks as she approaches them. " _I'm in"_ Kelley says jumping onto Tobin's back effectively making her drop her arm from Christen's shoulders and grabbing a hold of Kelley's legs now wrapped around her, almost causing her to lose her balance. " _Ewww get off O'Hara, you're all sweaty"_ Tobin says with a chuckle only causing Kelley to hold on tighter. Christen immediately misses the contact as she watches Tobin try and wiggle out of Kelley's grip. Hope comes up behind them with Ashlyn intow and gently takes Kelley off just as the coach blows the whistle signaling for them to hit the showers. 

 

With everyone making their way to he locker rooms Christen grabs her gear and follows suit, until she feels Tobin tugging at her arm, _"So are we still on for later?"_ she almost whispers walking beside her, soccerball neatly tucked underneath her arm.

 

 _Tobin had asked Christen help her pick out a birthday present for Allie and since she wasn't really any good at this sort of stuff, she'd sought out Christen's help for the perfect gift, to which she happily obliged._

 

 _"Sure we'll meet up at the coffee shop around two and go from there?_ " Christen she asks adjusting the bag hanging from her shoulders. _"Sounds great and maybe we can grab something to eat afterwards, shopping usually makes me hungry_ " Tobin suggests as they approach the entry way.

 

Christen lets out a giggle looking over at the midfielder, baby hairs curling down her neck "God she's beautiful". _"You're always hungry Heath"_ she says pausing at the door, Tobin smirks at her ,one eye arched up _"Girl's gotta eat right?_ " she says opening the door to let Christen in, _"Thank you. I suppose there will be enough time to feed you, before my study group tonight"_ Christen says with a wink walking through the door, as Tobin follows before letting it close again. " _There's always time for food kid"_ she says as she wiggles her eyebrows at the younger girl. Christen just shakes her head, smile plastered across her face, "I'll take that as a yes then?" the muscular midfielder asks dropping the ball at her locker absentmindedly. " _Yes_ " is all Christen says as she watches in amusement at Tobin fist buming in the air from winning this round.

" _You're such a goof Toby_ " Christen says grabbing her shampoo and towel making her way towards the showers. _"Great its date"_ Tobin says barely audible, whistling as she heads to the shower herself. 

_"Did I just say date? Way to go Heath" "Now you're probably just gonna scare her off" "Maybe she didn't hear it, it is pretty loud in here with all that racket Moe and Kling are making"_ Tobin facepalms herself as she steps into the shower.

 _"Date,did she just say date?, maybe she said don't be late, I mean it is pretty loud in here with all that racket Moe and Kling are making. That's definitely it yes, pull it together Press. She didn't say date"_ Christen thinks to herself as she steps into the shower.

 ** _"DATE_** " Ali and Ashlyn simultaneously says staring at each other wide eyed, shock apparent on both their faces, watching as Christen and Tobin both walk towards the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until i get back into the swing of things short chapters for now.


	26. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ends with a cliffhanger so be warned.

Chapter 26

 

Christen paced around her room talking to herself, "What am I gonna wear" she mumbles as Julies pops her head in through Christen's door standing ajar, evidently having heard the forward talking to herself. 

 

"Everything alright in here" she asks bemused, Christen stops pacing long enough to wave Julie inside. Julie enters closing the door behind her, taking in the sight of piles of clothes strewn across the bed, and on the floor. 

 

Julie can't help but chuckle slightly at the mess Christen has made for someone who is usually so prestine and well put together.  "Ugh J.J, what do I even wear?" but then again its Tobin so anything should  fine right?" 

 

Christen stared dow eyed at Julie waiting for a response. "Chris I really don't think you should be making a big deal about this" 

 

Julie says pushing some clothes aside to take a seat on the disheveled bed, "From what you told me its not even a real date right?" Christen groans and throws herself into the pile thats accumulated 

 

"You're right, I'm just helping her pick out something for Allie, so definitely not a date", she says covering her eyes, letting out a sigh.  

 

Thirty minutes later, Christen had finally with the help of Julie settled  on what to wear, they opted for a pair of dark blue skinny jeans (your ass will look so good in those)Julie had explained, a loose flowing white top and a pair of sandals, her hair was flowy but still curled at the bottom and Julie was just adding a touch of make up to make her eyes pop or so she said.

 

After a few more touches here and there Julie had deemed Christen fit for her date, before ushering her downstairs, where she received a huge amount of hooting and hollering from the rest of the girls, and even an "Aye Ma you got a nice ass" from Kling earning her a chuckle and also an elbow from Pinoe. Christen watched in amusement as the two started arguing before hugging Julie and stepping through the door.

 

 

Allie is on the phone with Bati when their front door flies open, revealing a very hasty Tobin. Allie stifles a laugh as she takes in the sight, Tobin's got her duffel bag slung over her one shoulder, longboard tucked underneath her arm and soccer ball frimly tucked underneath the other arm, flip flops being kicked off by the door, hair haphazardly tied up in that half bun as she places the board behind the door mumbling profanities to herself as she makes a beeline for her room. Allie rushes Bati off the phone as she follows suit, not bothering to knock. 

"Long day Harry, you know you look like shit right"? she says as she makes her way further into the other room. Tobin shoots her a glare before slumping down, 

"Played a little footy with the seniors, lost track of time and then my phone died and I totally spaced on the fact that I have to meet Chris in about 20 minutes" Tobin huffs as she disgards her clothes. "You're a mess Heath, lucky for you I'm here, so go get into the shower, I'll charge your phone and pick out something presentable to wear" Allie says waving Tobin towards the bathroom. 

Tobin starts towards the bathroom but turns around midway, cocking an eyebrow "What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now Harry?" 

Allie starts laughing as she yet again takes in the sight before "No offense Harry but i don't think an old UNC t-shirt, shorts and flip flops are gonna cut it on your date with perfect Pressy  today, no matter how much swag you think you have" 

Allie wiggles her eyebrows as Tobin feigns hurt turning around on her heels and retreats back towards the shower. "You know I hate you sometimes Al" Tobin mumbles as she closes the door "Whatever Heath, you know you love me" Allie laughs throwing a pillow at the now closed door. 

Ten minutes later Tobin is standing infront of the mirror, giving herself a once over and dodging Allie's attempts at trying to get her to put on make up, "What's wrong with you, get that brush away from me" Tobin slaps Allie's hand away effectively earning her a pout from the blue eyed girl. "I'm just trying to make you extra pretty Harry" Allie winks as she puts the blush brush down. "Now turn around let me take a look at you" and Tobin does just that, turning around so she can get the approval of her best friend, not that its needed since Allie did pick out the outfit and Tobin can see the cocky smirk playing on Allie's face. 

"Not bad, not bad at all Harry, if i wasn't straight and totally inlove with Bati, I'd consider dating you" Allie claims as she cocks one eyebrow, sticking out her tongue at a smiling Tobin. "As if I'd ever date you Long, I'm way too good for you" Tobin challenges earning her a slap on the arm from the blonde girl. 

Tobin can't help but grin at her bestfriend for putting together the outfit, its nothing flashy but it fits her perfectly and she glad that Allie knows exactly what she likes, she's wearing a blue ripped jeans, black button down v-neck and black and white nike sneakers and the ever present snapback.

 "Seriously Long, thank you, I appreciate it" Tobin says engulfing Allie in a big hug, before checking the time, "You're welcome you dork, now go, don't wanna keep the girl waiting" Allie says as she saunters out of the room. 

Tobin grabs her wallet and phone that only has about one bar left of battery life and scurries out of the apartment. 

 

Kelley was on her way to Hope's place, when she felt a buzzing in her back pocket, reaching for it she didn't even bother to check who was calling before answering "Hey babe, I'll be there in- Alex!! wai-slow down, he did wha-shit I'll be right there" and just like that kelley ran in the opposite direction, as fast as her legs could carry her. Her only focus to get to her sobbing bestfriend. Once she reaches Alex's apartment heaving and gasping for air she bursts through the door, to find Alex curled up, on the couch crying uncontrollably, with an empty bottle of red wine next to her. She rushes over and scoops the blue eyed forward into her arms as Alex wraps her arms around Kelley's waist and buries her face into her neck, little sobs escaping her lips as she clings for dear life. Kelley tightens her grip and runs her fingers through the gir's messy hair "Sshh it's okay, I've got you Al, I've got you" 

 

Kelley doesn't know how long they stay like that until she hears, Alex's breathing even out and as she looks down it seems that sleep has taken over the girl. She breathes out a sigh of relief before easing her way out of the girl's grasp, placing a pillow under her head and wrapping a blanket over the sleeping beauty. She walks into the kitchen retracting her phone from her back pocket to call Hope and explain why she never showed up, after a lot of I'll make it up to you's Kelley puts the device down on the kitchen counter and runs a hand through her hair. She stares at Alex for a moment before reaching for her phone again typing out a quick text, looking at the name of the receiver before hitting send. She closes her eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath and makes her way back to the sleepiing girl.

 

Christen was standing outside the small coffee shop patiently waiting for Tobin to arrive, clutching two cups of coffee in her hand and mindlessly sipping on one. It had been ten minutes already and although Tobin was known for being late, it did seem strange that she didn't even text to say she would be late. Christen shrugged it off to Tobin just being late as always as she took another sip, allowing the hot liquid to calm her nerves abit. 

 

Tobin was walking as fast as she could, cursing under her breath for being late, but then she caught site of a beautiful green eyed girl in the distance, standing with a cup of coffee in her hand, smiling to herself as she scrolled through her phone. She slowed her pace to take in the sight, Christen looked gorgeous, hair cascading over her shoulder, smile plastered across her face and Tobin mentally kicked herself for not getting there sooner. The green eyed girl had yet to see her approaching so she opted to surprise her. 

Just as she was about to take another step she felt the buzzing of her phone and quickly scrambled to retrieve it from her pocket. Tobin smiled as she unlocked it, thinking it was probably Chris asking where she was but when she saw Kelley's name pop up her brows knitted together. "Why would Kels text me when she's with Hope for the day?" Tobin thought as she began to read the message, but what she read left her frozen...

O'Hara: "Serv broke up with Alex!!"

 

And just like that there was a beep and Tobin's phone died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know its been awhile, I moved, I got a new job and a promotion so basically life got in the way. Will try and update more. Please for the love of god don't yell at me after you've read this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome


End file.
